Twist
by Your Silver Lining
Summary: When Near and Mello work together for the first time...well, everything goes wrong and right at the same time. Near gets sick, Mello has a fetish for shirts and Matt...well Matt has taken a keen interest in a male reproductive organ. MelloxNear
1. Nice

_**Twist**_

**_Chapter One: Nice_**

**A/n:** So I haven't been able to think properly without getting this thing out of my head. Enjoy my mediocre attempt of such a beautiful pairing. Oh and thankies to my totally awesome beta hotarichan. It is thanks to hotarichan that my fiction is not totally a mess.

**Pairing:** Mello X Near

**Rating:** T for Mello's naughty mouth and suggestive themes. AND YAOI!!

**Disclaimer:** For the sake of the story beginning already I will not write anything witty to say as the other authors have done. I do not own Death Note.

* * *

"MATT! MATT, WHERE THE FUCK IS MY FREAKING SHAMPOO!"

It was two in the morning on a Friday. Technically it was Saturday but who's being technical? It was a cold and the winter weather didn't look like it was going to get any better. The snow outside was beating hard against the hotel room. The trio, Mello, Matt and Near had been assigned a case that required them to work together. Matt was all for it, but Mello just _had_ to go and smash that window in the FBI headquarters. The dude did _not_ want to work with Near. He was lucky he didn't have a bullet in his head right now because the agents went ballistic, shooting everyone who didn't have a black suit on. Matt was fortunate enough to have a strawberry marshmallow chocolate bar in his pocket and that calmed Mello down like milk did a baby. It took the Federal Bureau of Investigation a straitjacket, rope and lots of Switzerland chocolate to get Mello to agree to take on this case. The case was about some lunatic on a freaky sex-drive to experience everything… and I mean _everything_. The pedophile raped just about every person, every age and every race. Now the case was solved and they were due to leave on Sunday afternoon. Since the FBI was on a budget, (They had a pedophile somewhere else to take care of.) they could only afford two rooms and Matt was forced to share a room with Mello. Near stayed in the room next door with all his Lego and toys.

Mello was having his usual way – too – early – in – the – morning temper tantrums. Matt, who was used to this kind of stupidity, is calmly playing his brand new Guitar Hero Aerosmith, (which he had persuaded the FBI to buy for him.) while a safe distance away from the blonde's reign of shampoo questing. Matt simply ignored the blond while scoring seventy thousand in expert.

"MATT I'M TALKING TO YOU! DON'T YOU STARPOWER ON ME!" Mello pointed an accusing finger in Matt's direction. Matt, who was in the middle of an encore, pressed pause, and painfully looked at Mello.

"Dude, why don't you just look in the bathroom?"

"I ALREADY DID YOU FUCKING DICKHEAD! DO I LOOK LIKE A FUCKING IDIOT?!" Mello looked red in the eyes and his usually beautiful blond hair was messy for Mello was pulling at it in his attempts to find his shampoo.

"Did you look in the cabinet? Where we keep all our medicine, soap and shampoo?"

"…"

"You didn't, did you?" Matt continued with his game mumbling something about the rapist getting into Mello's head.

Mello stomped into the bathroom pissed off that Matt had actually been cleverer than him. He was even more pissed that Near had been such an asshole today. The case of the freaky pedophile was given to the _three of them_ not just Near. But Near had to go and find the culprit using his all mighty logical voodoo stuff. This only encouraged Mello's hatred towards Near, so he almost flung the boy across the headquarters when he pinpointed the maniac. If it weren't for Matt, Near would have been in the hospital by now.

_Why does he have to be so annoying? The stupid way he sits the hair-twirling and his freaky fetish for those toys. I bet he sleeps with them every night! _Mello walked into the bathroom and opened the cabinet to find him united with his beloved L'Oreal Chocolate Paradise. He looked at himself in the mirror.

_Oh yeah, I'm definitely worth it._ He flipped his hair, took the shampoo and turned the shower on. He found himself thinking about Near while lathering his shampoo. Why? Mello had no freaking clue. Maybe Matt was right, the rapist must have really screwed up his brain. After he was done, Mello grabbed towel and headed toward the bed which consisted of his leather. As he was about to pull his pants on Matt decided to intervene.

"Dude put on some boxers first, those are leather and they tend to hang on to your scent,"

"What's wrong with my scent?"

"…"

"I'm going out," Mello tugged the zipper of his leather jacket up and went for the door.

"At two in the morning," Matt took a sip of his extra-caffeinated coke. The gamer needed _something _to keep him up at these hours.

"Says the man who plays Halo 3 for three nights in a row without taking a bath,"

"Touché"

"If I'm not back by three call the cops,"

"Why? Someone might mistake you for a two dollar hooker?"

_CRASH!_ Matt ducked as a very expensive lamp was hurled in his direction. Mello slammed the door shut and Matt smirked to himself.

"I was only kidding Mels. You're a five dollar hooker to me," he chuckled as he got the fourth Aerosmith in a row.

* * *

_(Outside)_

New York can be a bitch when it wants to. And today was one of those times. There wasn't any snow as of the moment but the cold was unbearable.

_It was like being in a fucking freezer. And who the hell was the douche who said that New York was the city that never sleeps._ Mello walked along the deserted sidewalk along the hotel. Alright, fine, this wasn't the busiest part of the city and there were probably thousands of people in the Big Apple right now but here, it was desolate as ever. Mello kept finding himself thinking about his arch rival.

_Why won't he ever get out of my head? Arg! I need chocolate!_ Mello unwrapped a bar of Hershey and took a big bite. He came across a boardwalk. It was more like a boardwalk but without any sea or beach. There was only a small lake. There were benches along the side and the lights were out, so the only way you can find anything was by the almost full moon. He walked blindly along the path not paying attention to anything in front. Suddenly, he spotted a white tuft of hair against the dark sky.

_Damn, don't tell me it's who I think it is!_

Mello walked at a brisker pace trying not to seem too eager but whom he's trying to convince I have no idea. As he got closer he recognized the person. After all, who wouldn't?

"Near."

"Hello Mello." Near sat in one of the benches with his knee up and his chin propped up on it. His other leg was dangling awkwardly. His usual sitting position. One of his hands was kept busy with a tuft of silver hair. He looked at Mello blankly as if there was nothing wrong with confronting your worst enemy in the middle of the night on a boardwalk.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Mello asked. The boy wasn't even wearing a jacket. He should be a Popsicle by now.

"I could be asking you the same thing," he replied. He looked at Mello with that intense gaze again. That was Near for you. Always the indirect one. Mello huffed and hastily sat down next to Near. The bench was being enough for three people so he sat all the way in the end and finished his chocolate bar.

"Mello I –"

"Don't talk to me," Mello didn't want to interact with that boy in anyway.

"All ri – "

"Didn't you hear me? Don't talk to me,"

This time Near got the message and continued to gaze at the horizon. Or whatever was straight ahead of him. Silence. Then Mello heard a sound. A strange sound. Was that a sniffle? He turned to look at Near. The albino lightly brushed the back of his sleeve against his nose and then sniffled again. Now that he got a good look at the boy, he noticed that he was flushed. And he could practically feel the warmth radiating form him. Mello gave Near a wry look and returned to gaze at the moon.

_What was up with that? Was he sick or what? Whatever. I can't contaminate my brain with thoughts of Near. _Mello sighed. Tomorrow he'd have to go back to London with Matt. And Near would go back to Los Angeles. Why is it that everything had to lead back up to Near?

_Maybe I'm catching a cold too._

No more Swiss chocolate, no more obscene pictures, no more working with Near. Damn!! Stop that! Mello was about to get up and leave Near, when he heard another sound produced from the boy. Mello whipped his head in his direction.

"Achoo!" It was a small sneeze. One that would sound like a tiny kindergartener who had a cold. It was almost… cute?

"Bless you," Mello said out of habit.

"Thank you," Near said monotonously but with a slightly nasally voice. Mello didn't know what to do. He was never in this kind of situation.

"Achoo!"

"Bless you,"

"Sorry," he said, "the winter hasn't been kind."

"Do you have a cold?"

"I don't know. Perhaps."

"What are you doing outside where it's three degrees out?" Mello practically screamed. "More importantly, why aren't you wearing a jacket?"

"I could not sleep. There was too much… noise," he said. Mello knew he was talking about his yelling about his shampoo. "Also I do not own a jacket." There was a pregnant pause.

"_Why?_"

"I never assumed I would need it, that's all." He tried to suppress a sneeze and failed miserably. That resulted in a small line of snot hanging from one of the nostrils. It would have been gross if it weren't for Near trying to get it back in with excess inhaling. The act was sickeningly cute.

"It's a bad idea to try to hold in a sneeze," Mello informed.

"I know, but I don't want you to be disturbed by my behavior," he said slowly, "I enjoy your company Mello."

Mello seemed as if he'd been hit in the stomach. Near, the freak albino, the show off sheep, enjoys Mello's company? Even if he does, why does Mello feel… flattered? They sat there in silence. Near sniffled again and shivered. Mello went back to looking at the moon again, but it wasn't there. Instead menacing snow clouds engulfed the moon. Near shivered again and this time Mello could hear faint chattering of teeth. He sighed. He couldn't take this anymore.

"Near," Mello said firmly. The white haired boy turned. Mello swiftly placed his hand on the back of Near's head and pressed his hand against the boy's forehead. Near was surprised at the sudden contact with skin. He leaned back but Mello pressed forward, determined.

Mello's hand is usually cool, not cold but cool. And when he touched Near it was instantly warmed, which means that the boy had a serious cold. Worse, the flu.

"Near, you have the flu," Mello said grim. He removed his hands.

"I'm sorry," Near mumbled, "you can leave if you wish. I'm sure you wouldn't want to catch the flu from me." He lowered his gaze to the floor. The poor guy. He almost looked disappointed. His teeth chattering continued. Mello looked at his watch. 3:01 am. Matt would probably be wondering where he was by now. He started to remove his leather jacket. A shrill coldness hit Mello's naked arms. He was only wearing a vest. How could Near even live in this kind of weather.

"Here," Mello said holding out his jacket.

"Mello –"

"Don't make this harder than this has to be Near. Just take it before I change my mind,"

"A-Alright," Near gingerly took the coat and put it on. Mello almost laughed out loud. Near looked ridiculous in that oversized jacket. Instead he played a smirk on his face. He hugged his arms and started walking toward the hotel again.

"'Bye" he murmured.

"Mello?" Near whispered loud enough to be heard.

"Hn?"

"Thank you,"

Mello could have sworn he saw a small smile and there was a new blush that was definitely not the flu.

* * *

_(Mello and Matt's Hotel Room)_

Matt was sitting on the couch arms folded. His face was grim and his foot was tapping impatiently behind the glass table.

"Mello," Matt said, "where have you been mister?"

Mello sighed. _Not this again._

"It's one minute past curfew. I – hey don't you walk away from me young man!"

"Matt, give it a rest already!"

"I will _not _give it a rest! Where are your morals? And speaking of which, where is your jacket? It's freezing out there! Hmm?"

"Dude just leave me alone 'kay? Please." Matt gasped. He had never heard the p-word from Mello before. Mello turned the temperature up and casually passed a frozen Matt to go to bed and wonder why the hell he had just been kind to the person who he had always wished was dead.

* * *

**A/n:** Yes there will be another chapter. I don't know when, but soon. The pressures of 8th grade and Honors classes will slow me down but THEY CAN TAKE MY TIME, BUT THEY CAN'T TAKE MY FANFICTIONS!! Hehe… Reviews are good for the soul. And if you want a quicker chapter, you _will _review!

~Silver


	2. Froot Loops

_**Twist**_

_**Chapter Two: Froot Loops**_

**A/n:** Well here's the second chappie! Yay!! This is my new baby! I honestly don't know how long this story is going to be but let's find out! By the way Mello and Matt have to go back to London just because. And Near has to go back to Los Angeles because I said so and because he's an angel.

**Disclaimer: **I. Don't. Own. Death Note. (I think I puked a little…)

* * *

_C'mon Mello._

Groan.

_Be yellow._

"Mmmm,"

_Don't be such a sore fellow. _

"Ahhhh!"

_Would you like some chocolate Jell-O?_

"Shut up Matt! Shut up!!" Mello groaned as he threw half-hearted punched in the air as if that would stop the alarm. He finally opened his eyes and pressed the snooze button on the alarm. It was the alarm Matt gave Mello on his thirteenth birthday. What Mello didn't know was that he already modified the ring tone so that he couldn't change it. But it was the only thing that woke him up in the morning and he wasn't about to throw that away. He warily looked at the clock and _shit!!! _It was twelve in the noon?!!!

_Why didn't Matt wake me up?_

Mello hastily threw on some boxers and was about to sprint to the airport (He figured he could put on the clothes in the airplane.) when he noticed a green post-it on the mini refrigerator.

_Dear Mels,_

_By the time you read this I'll probably be in the airport. Haha, you loser, you overslept. See? This is why you're supposed to drink caffeinated coke when you try to stay awake. I know because of practice. You better hurry or I'll fly to London without you! _

_Your BFF, Matt_

Then there was a smiley face in the end that looked like a demented Mario. Mello threw open the door and guess who he ran right into?

"Hello Mello," Near chimed, "how are you this morning?" Near almost looked normal. (As normal as albino geniuses get.) His pajamas were fresh so at least he could take a bath. The only thing that was different was his flushed face and his slightly nasal voice. He busily fingered a lock of hair. When he noticed that Mello was only in his undergarments his blush deepened.

"How am I?" Mello sneered, "I'm late for my plane. You only have to travel across the country. I have to go to _London_! And I'm late!"

Near looked up. His face was a mixture between confusion and innocence.

"You mean you haven't heard?"

"Heard what?" Mello asked out of pure curiosity.

"The plane has been canceled. There is a storm coming up and the pilots didn't want to take any chances."

Mello was utterly bewildered.

"But the note…"

"GOTCHA!!" Matt leaped up from behind Mello and did the classic 'boo!'

"Shit!" Mello clutched his heart. "Matt, what the hell?"

"You totally fell for that," Matt chuckled, "you should have seen your face!"

Mello grabbed Matt's collar and brought him up real close. "I swear if you try something like that ever again I will kick your ass so hard you'll have to sit on your eyes!"

"Geez Mels chill! It was just a prank. Besides you better you get comfortable."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mello grip slightly loosened.

"The storm is stopping all planes form taking flight for about seven days,"

"So we have to stay here for another week?" Mello hissed.

"What's wrong with that? I think New York is an awesome place,"

Mello released Matt exasperated. He grabbed his cell phone from god knows where and speed dialed the FBI. He paused, which can only mean that the phone was ringing.

"Yes I would like to speak with the chief… NO I WILL NOT FUCKING HOLD! ... Yeah _chief_ there is a problem… I WANT TO GET OUT THE FUCKING STATES! YOU PROMISED THAT ONCE THE CASE WAS SOLVED, WE GET TO GO HOME! I don't care if you're on a budget – No! That's unacceptable! I don't want anymore Swiss chocolate – wait what flavor… Vanilla can go fuck itself and screw you!!!" Mello slapped the cell phone shut and threw it across the hall. It hit the wall and shattered into a gazillion pieces. Mello started panting as if he had just run a marathon.

"Um… ahem." Near cleared his throat. "I shall be going to the lobby restaurant for breakfast. Would any of you care to join me?" He looked at Matt then Mello, then Matt again.

"Sure kid," Matt said, "lead the way. You coming Mels?"

Mello huffed. He stomped back into his hotel room and slammed the door, leaving Matt and Near in the bare corridor.

"I guess that's a no." Matt laughed nervously. "Walk on kiddo."

"What about his cell phone?" Near pointed at the pieces.

"Ah, leave it. This happens all the time. I'll just fix it later," Matt nudged Near on.

* * *

_(In The Lobby Restaurant)_

"Table for two please."

"Yes, right this way."

The restaurants usually weren't very busy at this time even if it was New York. Their hotel was perched in one of the more private nooks of the city and the fact that it was noon on a Saturday didn't help either. Everyone was probably in their homes warm and snug. Anyway, the point being that, there weren't a lot of people in the place. This particular restaurant had a view of the whole city. It was snowing outside and the sun hid behind the cloud lightened up the place as to say 'I haven't deserted you my dear Earth.'

Matt had never been within touching range of Near unless it was for a prank in the good old days. (Mello always got Matt involved with his annoying Near.) So this situation was pretty awkward.

"So white stuff, wa'cha been up to?" Matt said plopping himself on a chair.

Maybe not so awkward.

"Getting sick," Near mumbled.

"Oh. You okay?" Matt sounded sincere.

"I'll survive," Near said, "hopefully."

"Are you taking any medicine? Tylenol, Vicks?"

"I do not own any medicine."

"_No shit?_" Matt gasped, "You should come by our room. I'll give you some. Good stuff, medicine."

Near sneezed. "I don't know. Mello might get upset."

"Mels? You don't have to worry 'bout him. He's a good guy once you get to know him." Matt flashed a smile. "I don't blame you for not trusting him though. We haven't exactly been nice to you in the Wammy days."

"It's not that I don't trust him," Near started, "it's just that he seems to… dislike me."

"You know, you have a knack for making other people not liking you," Matt said as Near sulked.

"Thanks, you make me feel so much better," Near sniffled.

"But it's not for the reason you think," Matt continued as if he never heard the sarcastic remark. "You're too good Near. The people who you think hate you, don't. They envy you Near. Just like Mello and just like me,"

Near blushed a deeper shade of red. "Don't be ridiculous Matt. They have nothing to envy about me,"

"Near," Matt said completely serious, "You have no idea how good you have it. You're freakishly smart, have amazing skills, and more importantly you're really cute!"

"Matt!"

"I'm only telling it like it is," Matt chuckled.

"Hello!" said a pleasant waitress with a felicitous voice. "My name is Beatrice I will be your waitress today. How may I start you off?"

"Hello Beatrice the Waitress!" Matt greeted with a smile as Beatrice sweatdropped, "I'll have a shortstack, and eggs sunny side up."

Beatrice nodded to Near.

"I would like some Froot Loops. And no milk please,"

Matt looked aghast. "No milk? Kid, you don't know the first thing about flu!"

"Matt I think I can handle mys – "

"He'll have whole milk. He's delirious and doesn't know what he wants,"

Beatrice nodded. "Alright. Your order will be right up!" She trotted off toward the kitchen in the back. Near was fazed.

"Matt, I'm not delirious. I can handle myself,"

"Anyone who orders Froot Loops without any milk has to be either delirious or stupid beyond humanity; just try it,"

Near just shrugged. He was in no position to argue with a persisting gamer. Who knows what else he might make him do? They sat there in silence when Matt got excruciatingly bored and started to hum "Swing Life Away" by Rise Against.

_We live on front porches and swing life away  
We get by just fine here on minimum wage  
If love is a labor I'll slave 'til the end  
I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand_

This caught Near's attention.

"Is that Rise Against?" Near inquired.

Matt stopped and stared in shock, "Y-Yeah, I never thought anyone would know,"

"Of course I do. That song is simply one of the best pieces of art in the world,"

"I know right!" Matt beamed. He is finally happy that someone has some taste in music. Then he frowned, "Wait, Green Day or Fall Out Boy?" Matt tested.

Near frowned. "Neither. I prefer artists like Amos Lee." Matt broke into a smile again.

"You're alright kid." And they both pounded knuckles. More like lightly touched… but still, pounded sounded better. After a heated discussion in music, art, video games, Toys 'R' Us, and whiskers on kittens, their meal arrived.

"… I know and they're so cute!" Matt squealed like a school girl. Beatrice, who had arrived with the food, gave Matt a strange look.

"Enjoy your food," she said and she trotted off.

When they both noticed the food they dropped their conversation like it was radioactive and began to dig in. Well, Matt did anyway. He was half way done when he realized that his buddy was not joining in his stuffing their faces.

"What's wrong?"

"Matt I really don't feel comfortable eating my cereal with dairy."

"Awwwww! C'mon Near, just try it. You know what? I'll feed you a spoon and you'll love it!"

"I'm not so sick as to be spoon fed,"

Matt didn't listen. He poured the milk into the bowl of colorful circles and scooped up a spoonful and held it in front of Near. He stubbornly shook his head and pursed his lips tight.

"C'mon! Here comes the train!" Matt made chugging sounds.

"Matt, honestly, this is ridicu – Wait! What kind of train?"

Matt pondered that thought for a second. "The little engine that could!"

Near's face immediately brightened and even his congested nose seemed free. He widely opened his mouth as if he were afraid that Matt would miss his mouth. (That be impossible due to the gamer's lightning reflexes and accuracy thanks to the video games he plays.) The redhead made chugging sounds and once the spoon entered Near's mouth, the albino clamped his mouth shut and chewed its contents. His face was straight for a few seconds. Then his face broke into a huge smile. He happily chewed and then looked at Matt expectantly.

"See?" Matt said triumphantly, "It does taste good!"

"It's fantastic! I've never had any dairy product in such a way!"

"Great! Now, open up, here comes another one."

Near was more than willing to oblige and Matt stuck the spoonful of color full circles in his mouth again. This went on for quite a while until they heard a "WHAT THE FUCK?"

The gamer and the pale boy both whipped their heads around to find Mello in leather once again and his face completely in a "WTF" face. He stomped over and practically screamed his head off.

"I find out that I'm gonna have to stay in this shitty place this morning and now I find the both of you making lovey dovey faces at each other?!!!"

"Dude, were not _making lovey dovey faces. _I'm just making sure he gets his calcium."

"Mello, please this is not what it looks like," Near said.

"Uh huh, and now you're going to tell me that you listen to Amos Lee."

"Actually – "

"I don't wanna know!"

Mello stomped back toward his room to wallow in his own self pity.

"I think we should follow him," Matt said.

"Can we finish the Froot Loops first?"

"Sure thing, kid!"

* * *

**A/n: **I know that plot sounds like it's not going anywhere but it will soon don't worry. I think I'm gonna make this a pretty short fic. Sorry about the song references too. I just put it in there cuz I felt like it. Reviews make me write the next chapter faster. XD

~Silver


	3. Medicine

_**Twist**_

_**Chapter Three: Medicine**_

**A/n: **I'm not sure I'm all that proud of this chapter. I don't know... you guys tell me. By the way, I love the feedback I'm getting from you guys. You're all so kind! Anyway here's the third chapter. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I'd try and come up with some thing smart to say for this but I'm really not up to it right now.

* * *

_(Mello and Matt's Hotel Room)_

Mello was not in a good mood. Not at all. No siree. But it wasn't one of those way – too – early – in – the – morning temper tantrums, but it was one of those if – you – disturb – me – in – any – way – I'll – slit – your – throat – when – you – don't – see – it – coming bad moods. It was bad enough that he'd have to stay in this over-crowded-version-of-Antarctica-city but now Near was not only stealing Mello's sanity but stealing Mello's best friend! No. This is ridiculous! How could Matt end up being Near's friend nay abandon Mello for the boy? It was stupid and Mello was only being paranoid.

"Haha-hic-haha you have no idea!"

That voice. It belonged to Matt.

"I could never imagine."

That voice. It belonged to Near.

Just when Mello was going to dismiss the idea of Near and Matt being friends, they burst through the door with Matt doubling over laughing and Near holding a broad grin still flushed as hell.

"Aw dude, that's sick!" Matt held on to the door and fell onto the glass table right in front of Mello in a fit of giggles. He stopped and then roared into laughter again.

"Hak hak! Get it? Sick? You're sick? Haha-hic-ha!" Matt collapsed on the floor rolling and beating the floor with one hand and clutching his stomach with the other. You see, Matt has this ridiculous habit of hiccupping whilst laughing. And no matter what you do, he will hiccup anytime he laughs. Near on the other hand, who just heard the painful pun, cracked a larger grin. Mello was watching all this with a face filled with horror. What the hell were they laughing about? The blond just stared at the redhead and the albino laugh at their inside joke until they finally noticed his presence.

"Oh hey Mels –"

"Oh no you don't! Are you freaking kidding me? First you feed Froot Loops to the little twerp and now you're sharing our porn jokes to with him. They used to _our _jokes Matt,_ our _jokes."

"Mello he was just telling me how he thought Michael Jackson was a girl,"

"..."

"And don't you think you're being a little melodramatic about the whole Froot Loops thing? I mean the kid was just..." Pause. Like the one before the storm. A second passed. Two.

"HAHA-hic-HAHAHA-hic-HAHAHA!" Roars of laughter emerged from Matt.

There's the storm!

"Haha-hic-get it? Mello? _Melo_dramatic? Haha-hic-haha! Where do I come up with these things?"

Near just stood there not grinning anymore. Mello was utterly bewildered. He cannot believe that he had hung around such a... a... hell, there needed to be a new word for whatever Matt was. After a while Matt's hysteric laughter subsided, much to relief of both, Near and Mello.

"Matt, what is Near doing in our room?" Mello finally asked Matt the question he had been oh so itching to ask since the white boy entered within a ten foot radius of the room.

"Oh, since the kid has the flu he's gonna borrow some of our meds."

"He can take his own _meds_."

"Mels, he doesn't have any."

"Oh."

Well, how else was he supposed to respond to that? Mello was many things but he's not evil. He was not going to let someone – even if it was Near – suffer from the flu. Mello was a tough guy but even he knew how bad the flu could be. Especially when the victim is someone who had never experienced any sickness.

As Mello pondered the medical record of Near, Matt grabbed Near's hand and sprinted toward the bathroom. Probably because of the fear of Mello possibly taking out a gun and shooting Matt where he stands.

"Damn him," Mello muttered.

After they both left, Mello just flopped back onto his couch. He fished his pockets for some chocolate and brought his hands up empty handed. He displayed a colorful vocabulary of curses and proceeded to the kitchen to fetch for some of the delicious treat. Maybe that would calm him down. But that was not the problem itself. The problem was Mello himself. Why couldn't he just accept Near? It just angered him so much. Was it the fact that he was so full of himself when he beat Mello at everything? No. That can't be it. Near was never the one to gloat and boast about his abilities. Then was it that he was annoying? Near was not really that annoying. Mello knew he was just trying to find a reason to hate Near. Mello finally produced some chocolate from the cabinet and went back into the living room when...

"FBI! PUT YOUR HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM!"

Mello instinctively dropped his chocolate and shot his arms up so high they can almost touch the ceiling. When he finally noticed that it was just the FBI, he brought his arms down and picked up his chocolate. He glared at the two men in black suits with their guns in position.

"Oh Mello it's just you," said the man on the right who lowered his gun.

"No, it's Willy Wonka, who do you freaking expect?" Mello screeched. This was not good. The FBI coming here was definitely not a good thing.

"Sorry if you were busy but Bill just got the Wii and he just couldn't wait," the man to the left said.

"Hey it's a big deal to get a Wii Bob. You know how long I had to wait in that freaking line?" Bill said.

"No I'm proud to say I don't know how long you were there and I don't care."

"You know what Bob?"

"What Bill?"

"You can be really mean sometimes."

You can only imagine Mello's inner anger at this scene. Here were two agents from the Federal Bureau of Investigation arguing over a stupid Wii. But then he relaxed. Maybe they were here to take him away from all this shit. Maybe the delay to go to London was no longer a delay. Mello practically squealed with happiness.

"Yes!" he shouted, "Bill, Bob, you can pack my suitcases. I'll get the passports."

The FBI seemed momentarily confused. As in _What the hell is he talking about? _Confused.

"Uh – Oh! Oh no we're not here to take you back to London," Bill explained.

"What?!" Mello was at his falsetto screech again, "Then what the hell are you doing here?"

"We're here for Matt. Since we've been so kind as to buy him a Guitar Hero Aerosmith, we're expecting something in return."

Before Mello could ask what that was, Matt burst through the doors of the bathroom.

"I heard noise, what's going on?"

Near was still hanging on to the hem of Matt's black and white shirt. He held a small Tylenol bottle in one hand.

"Matt! Guess what we bought?" Bob asked excitedly.

"What?" Matt asked edging closer equally excited. Near followed still hanging on to Matt keeping a wary eye on Mello. It was as if the boy thought he was going to shoot him.

_Do I really look that angry?_ Mello thought.

"We bought a Wii!" Bill burst.

"A _Wii_ no way! No _way_!"

And they started oohing and gaaing over the imaginary Wii. They discussed it like school girls. How much did it cost? How much does weigh? Was it healthy? What was it's name? It was like it was an actual baby!

"Wait," Matt said after they calmed down, "why are you guys here when you can be playing with Bonnie." (The baby's name.)

"Oh right. We want you to come with us."

"What are you talking about Bill?"

"We know how you are the best Video Game God of all time. So we were kind of hoping you would give us a few pointers, maybe play with us," Bob said.

Matt grinned at the complement. The dude was a sucker for flattery.

"Alright if you put it that way," Matt was about to run to his room to pack when he realized that Near was on this trail.

"What up lil buddy?"

"You gave this to me," Near held the Tylenol up, "What do I do with it?"

"Ah, sorry kiddo, I gotta run. Meh fans are waiting for me," Matt pointed to Bob and Bill who just sweatdropped, "But don't worry Mels will teach you."

"But..."

But it was too late. Matt was already in his room, clothes flying everywhere, trying to fit a Playstation 3 into a suitcase with about a billion other games and clothes. When he was finally ready, he emerged with his goggles slightly off. His suitcase? Well, his suitcase looked like a bomb about to burst second now, with an impact that could wipe out the human race in a single blast.

"Okay I'm ready. Let's hit the road boys!" Matt marched onward. Then, he stopped.

"I almost forgot!"

Matt pranced to Mello, who was fuming with anger that his best friend would abandon him for _Bonnie._ Not only that, but he would leave him alone with Near!

"Now Mello," Matt gushed as he wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck, "be a good boy and don't get into trouble okay? Promise you won't stay up too late and no chocolate after midnight, okay mister?" Matt pecked Mello on the forehead and tapped his finger on his nose.

It took Mello all his strength to hold himself back and not bite Matt's head off.

"Oh and Near, run for your life if Mels ever gets mad."

With that much of excellent advice, Matt marched on with Bill and Bob. Their voices could still be heard after they walked out the door.

"So what games do you have?"

"Mario Galaxy!"

"Omigosh no way!"

"Yeah! Do you think I should get Super Mario Brawl?"

"No it might look good on the cover but it's a mean ass bitch!"

Their voices finally faded into nothing muffled sounds.

That left Mello alone with Near in a hotel room on a snowy winter. How suspicious it sounded.

Near stared at Mello as he glared back. It was all Near's fault. Yeah. It was all his fault that Matt is gone and now he has nothing to do. They stared for a few minutes and then Near sneezed.

"Bless you - ah, goddamnit! Why do I keep doing that?"

"Mello I don't think it's wise to bless me and then curse."

"Then stop sneezing!"

"It isn't under my control, Mello."

"Yes it is! Why don't you take the stupid Tylenol?" Mello pointed to the bottle still in Near's hands.

Near played with the bottle. Shaking it, turning it upside down, opening the cap and sniffing it. He finally sighed and thrust it in front of Mello.

"I do not know how."

Mello was about to scream something completely stupid at Near but then thought about what Near had just said.

"You, Near, the first in line as a successor to the world's best detective, the same person who solved over 300 cases, don't know how to use a simple bottle of Tylenol."

"No."

"Oh is that so?" Mello smiled a sly smile. He seemed to be enjoying himself. Anytime now he could burst into a I-know-something-you-don't song.

"Yes," Near looked away sullenly, "I'll just be leaving then." He hung his head, placed the medicine bottle on the glass table, and morosely walked toward the door, knowing that he would never get over the flu anytime soon.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Mello called.

Near gave him a sad half-glance, "To my room."

Mello paused. He wanted to help Near. For some stupid reason he wanted to help the sick boy.

_Why?_ He asked himself. After a few seconds of deep thought, the finally came up with a reasonable answer. If Near was cured of his flu he wouldn't sneeze anymore, thus not annoying him. But secretly he knew that he found Near's sneezes and sniffles ridiculously attractive and that the only reason he wanted to help Near was because he wanted to bond with the boy.

"I'll help you take the medicine," Mello finally answered.

Near's face lit up like Christmas tree ornaments.

"Thank you Mello!" Near smiled and exploded into a sneeze again.

"Bless you – Goddamnit! Let's get this over with." Mello walked into the kitchen and returned with a spoon and a glass of water. He picked up the Tylenol and unscrewed the bottle.

"Lesson one. You always and I mean _always_ get a glass of water before you take any medicine." Mello poured the brown thick liquid until it filled the spoon.

"Why?"

"Because no matter what medicine always tastes like crap." Mello held the spoon before Near's mouth. "Now open up."

"Mello I'm not so sure about this," Near almost gagged at the smell of the revolting medicine.

"Trust me this taste is better than putting up with the flu." With that he shoved the spoon into Near's mouth. The white haired boy's mouth twisted and turned as he tried with all his might to swallow the impossible liquid. Finally he managed to get the stuff down his throat and immediately started coughing.

"Here." Mello held Near's head and tilted his chin up. He poured the water from the glass into his mouth. Near didn't complain. He gratefully drank the tasteless fluid until the very last drop.

"Mello that was disgusting."

"Yes. Yes it was." Mello was once again amused by Near's behavior.

"So, am I cured?" As if on cue, he sneezed again.

"It won't go away instantaneously. You gotta wait for a while, sleep on it."

"But I don't even feel..." Near's eyes dropped and he fell limply into Mello's open arms. The mafia boss carried the boy bridal style and placed him gently on the couch. After a few moments Near produced faint snores and slept like an angel. Mello watched Near intensely, as if a serial killer would burst through the window any minute now and kill him if he took his eyes off of him. Mello still couldn't quite believe he had just helped his arch nemesis. Or the fact that he was going to put up with him without Matt by his side. Somehow, he found comfort in taking care of Near. Like he was a child that needed guiding. Especially in simple things like taking a jacket when it's negative fifty degrees out or taking medicine when you have a virus. Mello smiled at all the good deeds he had done for the past few days. He was going to enjoy helping Near.

* * *

**A/n:** I'm so, so sorry about the really bad Michael Jackson joke! Ah, I can't show my face! Anyway, things are going to get serious in the next chapter, so stay tuned folks! And review damnit, don't just fave or alert! (Eventhough I love those too!)

~Silver


	4. 2:00 AM

_**Twist**_

_**Chapter Three: 2:00 A.M.**_

**FTOYWGAD: **As you can see, it's not **A/n **anymore it is **F**or **T**hose **O**f **Y**ou **W**ho **G**ive** A** **D**amn because these really aren't my notes. Anyway, sorry for the late update but school and my studies are my main priority right now. (As much as I hate to say it.)

**Forbiddensoul562:** You have the best ideas but alas I can't use them cuz I already had the chapter down and I was too lazy to change it.

**PinkySpots:** I love you because not only did you praise my fic but you also criticized it. I'll take your advice to heart and work harded next time.

**katakuna95:** I don't hate Michael Jackson. I only used the joke for the sake of the story. Please forgive me.

And a giant thanks to **Hotari-chan** for being my beta, I seriously doubt this would be any good without her.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Death Note

**Warning:** Mello and Near are really out of character. Near because he's sick and Mello because I felt like it.

* * *

"Mmmm."

Mello rolled over and landed on something soft. No. Not just soft. It was beyond soft. It was like a wonderful mix between velvet and feathers. So soft. Mello wrapped his arms around the soft thing. It was warm too. Soft and warm. And cuddly. Mello buried his nose in the softness. When the hell did he buy something so soft? He made a mental note to thank Matt when he comes back for buying this soft thing, whatever it was.

"Um. Mello?"

Mello jolted at that voice. His eyes shot open only to be stared back at by two twin pools of gray. All the events from last night came rushing back to him. Matt spoon feeding Near. Matt leaving with the FBI. Himself helping Near with medicine. When his head cleared he finally grew more aware of where he was. He was lying next to Near. No, on top of Near was more like it. He had been cuddling up on Near's chest and his nose was against Near's neck.

"Ahhhhhhh!"

Mello scrambled out of the couch and righted himself. He blushed furiously and found that he wasn't the only one. He glanced at Near whose nose was dusted heavily with blush and was sitting upright on the couch.

Mello couldn't believe it! How had happened. He tried again recalling what happened after Near fell asleep. Let's see, he was staring at Near like there was no tomorrow. Then he felt tired. Then nothing. He must've fallen asleep on the couch with Near. How embarrassing!

"Sorry." Near whimpered.

"For what?" Mello asked confused. Sure the little twerp just about raped his brain, filling his head with thoughts that it was okay to be nice to your rival, but it wasn't his fault.

Near paused unsure of himself. "I don't know."

"Near you've gotta stop apologizing so much." Mello laughed.

And just like that, the awkward moment was erased. Mello caught a glimpse of his watch and noticed the time.

"Holy fucking shit! It's two 'o' clock."

"Mello please keep your voice down. Others are sleeping."

"Why did you wake me up so early?"

"Would you have preferred to sleep on me for a while longer?" Near asked showing no sign of sarcasm.

"Yes. I mean no! I mean – ahh!" Mello stopped himself before he said something completely ludicrous. He smoothed his leather pants and grabbed his coat from the closet.

"C'mon. Out."

"Okay."

Mello smiled at the little kid's obedience. He walked out the door and shivered at the sudden chill coming out of the hallway window. One look at Near told him the boy was going to freeze to death before he even steps outside if he doesn't wear a jacket.

"Near, where's the jacket I gave you?"

"In my room."

"Go get it!"

Near looked a little unsure of himself.

"Will you come with me?"

Mello sighed exasperated. He didn't even bother asking why. The sooner he got the jacket, the sooner they were out of here.

Mello walked into Near's suite and was attacked by huge white walls. No pictures. No windows. Just a simple white bed with white sheets. And a million toys cluttered on the ground.

"Geez do you ever clean up in here?" Mello asked stepping over a train track.

"I usually do, after I'm done, but I never expected to stay in your suite, Mello."

Near walked into his closet and produced the leather coat Mello lent him. He slipped it on and once more he looked like a little child trying on extra large clothes. Mello snickered at the sight.

"What?"

"You just look so small in that."

"Oh." Near seemed deflated. The last thing he wanted was to have Mello think poorly of him.

"Don't worry we'll get you a new one tonight."

Near didn't even have time to question anything as Mello grabbed his hand and dashed out the door.

* * *

_(Outside)_

Mello walked silently beside Near as they made their way through the city. The boy insisted on staying close to the blond, only mere inches away from touching, probably for body warmth. Mello took this opportunity to contemplate his sleeping on Near. Did Mello do it on unconscious purpose? Whatever the reason was it sure did feel good. Yes. It felt good and Mello didn't deny it because he knew if he did, he'd only be lying to himself. It was time to stop denying things and go with the way things are.

Mello noticed Near's physical characteristics. Smooth alabaster skin. Deep gray eyes. Cute angular nose. Tender lips – whoa! Overboard! Anyway, back to the physical traits. His hair was so soft. So cottony. He could almost reach out and...

"Mello, what are you doing?"

"Uhh." Mello retrieved his hand from Near's head. _Stupid move! Stupid, stupid, stupid! _

Silence for a few minutes.

"Mello where are we going?" Near asked.

"To get you a new jacket."

"But it's past midnight."

"And this is New York City. Now c'mon, don't get lost. We're going into the busy parts of the city."

Mello and Near took a right turn and were hit by a huge crowd of business men and women. Near was almost thrown off his feet if it weren't for Mello who had the boy in a death grip by his waist. After the crowd dissolved, Mello loosened his grip.

"Have you ever even been out in public? You don't just stand in front of a stampede!"

Near was so in shock that he was clinging to Mello like his life depended on it. Near released the blond once he knew the barrage of people were over. He followed Mello into a quiet store.

"Mello, there are so many people. But it's two in the morning!"

"Near didn't you know that this city is called the City That Never Sleeps?" Mello browsed through a rack of jackets. Near just stood there not quite sure whether to help look for his own clothes or to just stand there.

"Hey, how 'bout this one?" Mello held up a simple white jacket with fur coming out of the seam of the hood. Near removed his jacket, revealing his signature white pajamas and slipped on the new jacket. How did he look? Let's put it this way: imagine a cute little Near with delicate blush on his cheeks due to his sickness, in an oversized white jacket. Yeah, that's how he looked.

"How do I look?"

"Cute." Mello whispered.

"Excuse me, what?"

"Mute! I meant mute. You're so stunning, it's making me mute." _What the hell? Worst save ever Mello! _

Near fiddled with the jacket until he found the price tag. He deflated when he saw the price.

"What's wrong?" Mello asked.

"It's too much. I can't afford it."

"It's freezing cold outside and I can't let people see you around in my jacket so I'll pay for it."

"Mello I can't let –"

"Save it. I'll buy you all the clothes you're gonna need."

Mello went from rack to rack until he finally found something suitable for Near. The boy stared at the articles of clothing. It wouldn't be his first choice, but they weren't exactly bad.

"Try these on," Mello commanded.

Near obliged and Mello once again smiled at the boys obedience. Clearly he had no experience in these things. Suddenly, a light bulb lit up above Mello. Of course Near had never experienced such simple pleasures. Shopping. Dining. Going to movies. Bars. Gay bars – Jesus Christ! What the hell was wrong with him? He started banging his head against a pole that fell from the sky in hope that it would clear his surprisingly dirty brain.

"Mello are you quite alright?" Near emerged from the dressing room in a light pink T-shirt and faded jeans that were obviously too long for him but created an illusion that just made him seem fit.

"Wow, you look like that model in Playboy," Mello mused.

"What's a Playboy?"f

"Never mind. Let's buy these and get the hell out of here. We have many things to do tonight."

"What many things?"

"You'll see."

Near didn't say anything until they were out of the store and in a less-busy street. Mello carried the shopping bags which contained Near's pajamas and Mello's other leather jacket. Near got strange looks from people but he didn't care. All that mattered was that Mello was there with him and he didn't mind.

He was so happy – no. Elated!

"What are you so happy about?" Mello asked.

"Like I've mentioned before, I enjoy your presence."

"Why? It's not like I've ever been nice to you or anything." Mello was bewildered. How can the little twerp like him?

"You are nice now."

Mello immediately shut up. He had been kind. Why? He kept asking the same question but never really got around to answering it to his full satisfaction. He kept glancing at Near. He wasn't shivering or sniffling anymore.

_Guess the Tylenol worked._

He seemed so carefree in that ghetto getup. He wasn't the uptight, know-it-all show-off anymore. He was metamorphosed. And Mello liked it. He liked him.

"Mello, I apologize if I keep bothering you by asking but please inform me where we are going," Near asked in a voice that was as close to cheerful as it would get.

"We're going to Brasseire Maison."

"What is that?"

"It's a restaurant. You'll like it."

"Anywhere Mello takes me is fine," Near murmured to himself, but Mello heard it anyway.

* * *

_(Brasseire Maison)_

Mello and Near walked into the restaurant and were hit with the most delicious smell in the whole world. They inhaled deeply as if they stop breathing in the scent, they would spontaneously combust.

"Hello, my name is Bianca and I'll be your waitress this evening...I'm sorry, I mean early morning. Please follow me to your table for two," said a perky brunette in an extravagant uniform.

Mello and Near followed. They got the corner table, the one that no one would be able to spot at first glance.

"Here are your menus. I'll be back shortly to take your order." With that she bounced away.

Mello looked around. There weren't may people there. Only a couple on the other end practically eating each other's faces instead of the food and a man who looked like he drank for living.

"Mello, this is remarkable! How did you know about this place?" Near drank in his surroundings like a child in a fair.

"Matt and I used to come here on our days off from the case." Mello picked up his menu. "Order anything you want."

"Okay."

After a while Bianca came back with a notepad and a pencil ready to take their order. Mello ordered everything chocolate on the menu, a little ravioli and a light beer.

"Alright. Now what would you like, sir?"

"Um," Near flipped through the menu, "do you have Froot Loops with milk?"

"Excuse me?"

"Froot Loops with milk," Near said as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

Bianca stared at Near like he was an alien. Then she burst out laughing. And Near looked like he was going to cry. Mello, seeing this, grew furious. How dare that bimbo make Near sad?

"BITCH, SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GET HIM SOME GODDAMNED FROOT LOOPS AND MILK!"

Bianca immediately shut up and ran for her life into the kitchen.

"Thank you Mello." Near's tears receded.

Mello flashed him a smile.

They sat in silence for a while until Near's curiosity took over.

"Mello, why do people date?"

Damn.

"W-what?" Mello was surprised. No, that was the understatement of the century. It was like a kick in the groin.

"Why do couples date?" He pointed to the couple who were so intimate now that it would be of no surprise if they start making babies any second now.

"W-well, because they want to get to know each other."

"What do they do?"

"Something they both like to do. Like eating dinner or going to a movie."

Before Near could ask anything else, Bianca arrived with the food and she couldn't look more terrified if a serial killer was right in front of her. She quickly placed the food on the table and ran back into the kitchen.

Mello started dissecting his ravioli and chewing it when Near asked him.

"I would like to date Mello."

Mello choked on his ravioli. He started beating his fist on the table until Near put beer to his lips. Mello gratefully drowned the drink and stared at Near in sheer disbelief. Honestly, this boy needed serious coaching in the social department.

"Near."

"Yes?"

"Finish your Froot Loops."

Mello didn't want to think about what he had just said. If he did, he would have to choke again and his beer bill would be beyond bad. But alas, the words out of Near's mouth came back to haunt him.

_I would like to date Mello. I would like to date Mello. I would like to date Mello. I would like to date Mello._

Did Near know what he just said? Or was he really that naïve? Or maybe he was pulling a prank on him. Or maybe he really did want to date Mello. Maybe more?

They finished their meal in a surprisingly comfortable silence and paid the bill before Bianca even got to their table in case she might have a stroke if she saw Mello's face.

* * *

_(Mello and Matt's Hotel Room)_

Mello didn't intend on going back to their suite so quickly but Near's coughing and shivering gave him no choice.

_Damn Tylenol. Twenty-four hour protection my ass!_

He thought about what happened what the past thirty hours. Any time now he expected to wake up from a freak dream. They finally got inside the room and turned the lights on.

"Mello, I thank you for all your help today. I promise I will return all the money you spent on me today." Near handed Mello his jacket.

"It's okay Near. Consider it your Christmas present."

"Christmas was over five weeks ago."

"..."

"Good night Mello." Near sneezed.

"Bless you... are you okay?"

Mello went through all that trouble giving the boy Tylenol and he didn't want him to sneeze the night away. Near shivered and he inhaled trying to get rid of all that mucus. Mello sighed, went to the bathroom and returned with a small bottle of Vicks. Mello, at the time, did everything without thinking.

"Lie down Near. You need this."

"What does it do? Is it another medicine?"

"Yeah, it helps with the congestion."

Near obeyed and laid down flat on the couch. Mello removed his new jacket and T-shirt. Near shivered at the new chill. All of a sudden it occurred to Mello that all this seemed suspiciously intimate. Was it just him? Mello just blushed and opened the Vicks bottle. He scooped some of the cream and started massaging Near's chest and neck with it. Near cringed at Mello's touch. He blushed furiously and both men tried to ignore what was happening. Mello just kept working and repeated the mantra in his head.

_This is for Near's good. This is for Near's good. This is for Near's good. This is for Near's good. This is for Near's good. _

He was almost done until his eyes, for a fraction of a second, met Near's. He stopped moving his hands and just stared back. Not angrily. Not happily. Just stared. Mello, at the time, didn't realize it but he was leaning in. Closer and closer. And the closer he leaned into the albino, the heavier his eyes seemed. So heavy. Mello just gave in and closed them but the kept leaning in. Near didn't have time to register what was happening. He just... let it happen. Closer and closer until–

"Mmmm..."

Mello, at the time, didn't realize it but his hands had a mind of their own. Hell, every part of his body had a mind of it's own. His left arm snaked down to Near's waist and his other arm playing with his hair. Near just hung on to Mello like there was no tomorrow. It was impossible to let go.

And the kiss? Well, as cliché as it might sound, many things did happen at once. As soon as Mello's lips touched Near's, a nuclear bomb went off in Korea, a volcano erupted in Indonesia, a star exploded into a supernova. The point is, something snapped in both of them. And it felt good. Mello didn't even try to take over the kiss; it just happened all on its own. Near just fumbled, foreign to everything happening. How long did it last? A decade, possibly a century.

Mello pulled away and Near laid there gasping for air. Both of them didn't say anything for a whole minute. Make that two. Then Mello slowly lowered his head onto Near's chest and closed his eyes.

"Uh."

"Please. Just for now," Mello whispered.

After a few seconds, both of them produced faint snores, and the Vicks rolled off of Mello's fingers.

_So soft. _

* * *

**FTOYWGAD: **I know I took things way too fast, the plot in this chapter doesn't make any sense and the kissing scene was... I can't show my face! Don't eat me!

~Silver

**P.S.:** This fic is far from done people. There is **_lots _**more to come.

* * *


	5. Realization

_**Twist**_

_**Chapter Five: Realization**_

**FTOFYWGAD: **Wow, you guys review like if you do it enough, a Matt will pop out of nowhere and give you candy. Keep 'em coming! Sorry if this was a little late for your taste, but I was too busy watching Junjou Romantica and Sukisyo. (They are awesome, by the way.) And I agree, indeed Death Note is more important than school. But if I study hard enough, I'll get into this private high school I am dying to go to. And not only that, but I'll get my own laptop! That means faster updates!!! Anyway, enjoy the chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I bet Ohba and Obata are laughing their asses off reading these disclaimers.

**Ohba:** Hey Takeshi, look at all these disclaimers. They don't own Death Note but we do!

**Obata:** Yeah! Haha! Let's kill L, Mello, Matt and Light just to get on their nerves.

Haha, just kidding. I really love Ohba and Obata but did they _have_ to kill them all?

* * *

Near woke up the next day feeling not so well and extremely well at the same time. Well because his sinuses have cleared up tenfold and not so well because, like a hangover, the event of last night – or early this morning – have come crashing on top of him like a ton of bricks. He rubbed his eyes and noticed his surroundings. This was most definitely not his room and to his surprise, Mello was no where in sight. He sat up on the couch and looked out the window. The sky cleared up revealing blue skies as far as the eye can see and tufts of clouds here and there. He shuffled into his T-shirt from yesterday. He checked the watch. 8:00 A.M.. He wondered where Mello was. Most importantly he wondered if what had happened last night really did happen. Mello must be furious. But then again, wasn't it him who made the first move. Near admitted that he liked Mello but never in his life did he ever think of him romantically. Romance. Was that was it was? _Romance?_He doubted it. It must have been a fluke. Maybe Mello was secretly drunk on the beer and Near was high on Froot Loops.

He sighed and walked out of the room with his jacket and pajamas. On his way to his own suite he heard a piercing scream. Matt's scream. Near whipped his head and found Matt running toward him in full speed, like when the PS3 came into stores. Anyway, when Matt reached Near he almost ran him over.

"Near, Near!" he huffed. "I-I-I... M-M-Mel-l-lo. Called! H-He's.. Augh!"

Near was worried beyond worried. He helped Matt up and carried his suitcase back to his suite. The redhead was out of breath and struggling to breathe. When he finally stopped hyperventilating, Near felt it was safe to ask questions.

"Are you quite alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine but – why do you look like that dude from Playboy?" Matt scanned the white boy who was not so white anymore.

"Oh. Mello bought me these clothes."

Matt choked on his spit. "He bought them for you?"

"Yes?"

"H-h-how..."

Near sighed. Here begins the hyperventilation again.

"Matt, please control yourself."

Matt coughed. "Sorry. It's just that... what happened?"

"It is complicated. But first tell me why you are back. I thought you were going to play with the FBI."

The gamer began unpacking his clothes and video games. "It turns out the Wii got stolen. Someone broke into their headquarters and snatched it. If I had to guess, I'd say it was the rapist we caught. Did you hear? He escaped prison! Stupid pedophile."

"He escaped? But it was a high security prison. There is no possible way –"

"The escape was confirmed 2:00 A.M this morning. The FBI had to investigate so I came back."

2:00 A.M.. Around the same time Mello had kissed Near. A heavy blush dusted Near's alabaster skin.

"Are you okay there? You seem kinda red. Did Mello give you the meds?"

_He sure did._

"Hey, c'mere." Matt patted a spot on the couch. He hooked the Game Cube to the Hi-Def. T.V. that he requested from the hotel manager. He inserted a two player Mario game that no one except Matt knows the name of and started playing. He threw the second player controller over to Near. The boy caught it and examined it like it was a delicate species.

"Now talk. I know something's up between you and Mels. I don't like being out of the loop."

Huh. No wonder he was the third best.

Near had no choice but to tell him. "Mello and I made lip contact last night."

Matt's Mario died. No, he actually exploded into a million pieces and like the confetti on the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. And then Browser took a giant hammer that popped up and smashed the fat man's remains into dust. Once Mario's came back to life, Matt began playing again.

"Keep going."

Near was surprised to say the least that Matt was not showing much of a reaction. He continued. "Mello fell asleep on me last night. He gave me the Tylenol and it worked very well. Except it only kept the cold away for six hours not twenty-four. So, Mello decided I needed a new jacket and he took me outside to buy one. Then he bought me these clothes too." Near waved a hand over his new attire.

"We then went to dinner at Br-brassire Mansi–"

"Brasseire Maison. Awesome restaurant man." He escalated to level fifteen.

"Yes, I believe that was the name. Much to my dismay, the sneezing returned and this time with something Mello calls congestion... What is that?"

Matt looked at Near like he was an alien. He had to remind himself that this was Near and he never got a cold. "It's when snot blocks your nose passages." Level twenty-seven.

"Oh." Near, for an instant showed a hint of disgust and returned to his normal self. "Mello used some sort of creme–"

"Vicks." Matt reached the fiftieth level.

"Yes. He used that on me and... and..."

"You kissed." Matt destroyed Browser and beat the game while Near's Luigi just stood there not doing anything in particular. "So that's why he hasn't been returning my calls."

Near nodded. He had not expected it but he surprisingly felt like the ton of bricks that came crashing on to him had been lifted. He felt, not exactly free but more comfortable. He smiled a small smile.

"Ah! So you liked it!" Matt dropped the controller and pointed an accusing finger at Near with a teasing grin of his face.

Near blushed. "N-no."

"It's cool man," Matt kicked his Game Cube aside and picked his PSP up, "I think Mello likes you too."

"Matt, I really do not know how to deal with this kind of situation. I have always taken a liking to Mello but now..." he trailed off. It was true. He never experienced this feeling before. It was strange, it felt so wonderful yet also had a heavy burden.

Matt noticing this instantly–for his observational skills are incredible–consoled the poor lovestruck boy. "It's okay, Near," he said seriously, "just do what you feel is right."

Right. What was right? Near struggled with what was going on. Did he like Mello? If so, as a what? A rival? A friend? A boyfriend? A _girlfriend_? Near had always been called a genius. But now, he was not so sure. He made a mental not to study harder on Psychology.

"Dude, just tell him you like him. It's not like he's going to shoot your head off." Matt stopped and thought about. "I lied, he would shoot your head off."

Near sighed. "Thank you, Matt. I am happy that I informed you but I'll be leaving now." He walked out of the suite.

_He didn't seem so happy. _Matt thought.

* * *

_(In a random corridor of the hotel)_

Mello walked through the corridor in a daze. It must have been the beer. Yes! That made more sense than him actually _wanting_ to kiss the boy. So he must have had too much and unconsciously gotten drunk. It was not deliberate!

Mello sighed.

Even he knew that he was in denial. Of course it had been him; he barely touched the drink. Who was he kidding? The fact of the matter was, Mello kissed Near and he _liked _it. The blond was never the one to fool around with petty things like dating, but now that he actually experienced a fraction of the stuff Matt reads in the Playboy magazines he began to understand what he'd been missing. Still, Mello wasn't convinced. He could have done that with anyone. He could have gone to a bar and gotten into any pair of pants he chose using his sexy magic. He didn't though. The only pair of pants he wanted in were the pajama pants of a certain albino. It was sad that Mello had to use such a cheezy line but it was true. Near was special.

What had bothered him the most was the fact that he did not brush his teeth or take a shower this morning. _Why?, _one might ask. Why would Mello, the king of all that is bondage and sexy, not brush his amazingly pearly teeth with his custom made chocolate flavored toothpaste? Why would he resist taking a hot shower with L'Oreal Chocolate Paradise when it was fucking negative fifty degrees outside? Mmmm. A hot shower would be good right now. But no. Mello would not freshen up because he was afraid. Afraid that Near's taste would wash off of his mouth. His taste lingered the whole night but he knew that if he let a single drop of water touch his lips it would vanish. Hell, it was better than chocolate and knowing Mello, that is saying something. As for his clothes, he was afraid Near's scent would go away. His scent and taste. That's all he needed.

He was pathetic.

He slowly walked up to his door and used the card key. The first thing that met his eye was the couch. That stupid couch. That was where he...made _physical contact _with Near. What the fuck? _Physical contact? _He was turning into those stupid health teachers who use words like scrotum and genitals. He kissed him. End of story.

"MELS! YOU'RE BACK!" Matt tackled the blond and sent him flying. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD, YOU NEVER ANSWERED MY CALLS! DON'T YOU EVER GET ME SO WORRIED AGAIN MISTER!"

"Matt what are you doing here? I thought you were out with your girlfriends playing with Bitchy." Mello struggled against his BFF's gesture of affection. In other words, a death hug.

"_Bonnie!_And no, someone stole her so I came back." Matt let go so that Mello doesn't suffocate and retrieved his abandoned PSP.

Mello straightened and contemplated whether or not to tell Matt about last night. He always told him everything. From how he used to secretly cry when Near got better grades than him to when he told him about his first gun. Why break the pattern?

"Matt, I..." How was he going to do this? He couldn't exactly say _Matt, Near and I kissed last night on the couch. Oh and I think I want to do it again but this time I want to take it a step further. _It just couldn't be done.

Matt sensed the sudden change in atmosphere and took matters into his own hands. Obviously, Near had feelings for Mello and it did not look like he was going to do anything about it. And knowing Mello, he'd just be too stubborn to even admit that he liked him. It was all up to him now.

"Mels," get your jacket. We're going for a drive." It was the first time Matt told the leather-clad man to do anything and Mello was shocked as he should be.

"Why?" He narrowed his eyes. The gamer was up to something, and he didn't like it.

"I've got _strawberry marshmallow chocolate_." Matt dangled a pink, white and brown bar between his fingers. Before Mello even got a chance to pounce, Matt jiggled the keys and dashed out the door.

* * *

_(In Mello and Matt's awesome car)_

"Matt, what is this about?" Mello sulked as they whirred past a huge truck. They were in the deserted highway that no one uses to get to New York City. (Except the trucks.) Since it was deserted and it was a highway, Matt rammed the accelerator until he was doing a hundred. When the FBI gives one a free Bugatti Veyron* to solve a stupid case, it's impossible not to go a hundred whenever possible. Mello would usually tell Matt that they were going to crash if he makes a single mistake but he had too many things on his mind to worry about his life.

The blond quietly nibbled on his strawberry marshmallow chocolate bar being careful not to let it contaminate his tongue for the fear of losing Near's taste. Instead, he let the chocolate melt on the roof of his mouth and swallowed a quickly as possible.

"Mello, do you have anything to say to me?"

"No."

"Mello, you're hiding something from me. Young man, it is not healthy to keep your feelings bottled up.

Damn, Matt was going all soccer mom on him again.

"Mister you tell me–"

"Okay! Fine, you caught me," Mello threw his arms up, exasperated, "I kissed Near yesterday and I didn't brush my teeth or change my clothes because I'm afraid his scent will go away. Are you happy now?"

"Oh... OH HONEY, I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE HOMOSEXUAL I'LL STILL WUV YOU!" Matt threw his arms around Mello in a motherly hug.

"GODDAMNIT, MATT WATCH THE ROAD! WATCH THE ROAD!" Mello screamed and thrashed until Matt got them back on the right lane.

Mello huffed and stared at the trees disappearing at light speed. "I'm not gay," he muttered.

Matt chuckled, "_Suuuuure_ you're not."

"I'm not!"

"Uh-huh."

"It's just..." Mello was at a loss for words. Was that even possible? How was he supposed to explain this to him when he doesn't know what's going on himself?

"Mels, I love you, you know that right?" Matt began. It was the best way to start a conversation like this. Mello always softened up at that statement.

"Yeah. I know."

"But you need something more than just the love of a best friend. Everyone does at some point in their lives." Look at him go. Matt, the romance counselor. "And at twenty years, it's your time man. I really expected you to get it when you were younger but I guess now's the time."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I don't need any of this love-shit and I'm perfectly fine."

"Dude!" Matt was getting slightly annoyed at Mello's stubbornness. "You didn't brush your teeth cuz you were afraid Near's taste was going go away. You didn't shower cuz his scent would wash off. Fuck, you're right, you're not homosexual. You're Nearsexual."

"What are you saying?" Mello asked even though he know what he was going to say next.

The highway was completely empty and everything went still as if the whole world was holding its breath waiting for Matt so speak.

"Mels," Matt said softly as he slowed the car into a halt, "you're in love with him."

* * *

*That is a super awesome car, by the way.

**FTOYWGAD: **Yes, once I'm sixteen, I'll have my own Bugatti Veyron and I'll be doing a hundred miles an hour to Mexico because I'd have kidnapped Mello, Near and Matt. (They're in the back tied. Hehe, Mello's enjoying the bondage) Review and you'll get your very own Bugatti Veyron - regardless of your age.

~Silver


	6. Force

_**Twist**_

_**Chapter Six: Force**_

**FTOYWGAD:** Sorry about the late chapter. I've not been in the best moods lately - not so awesome Christmas. But your reviews were more than nice and I look forward to them. I hope all of you had happy holidays and happy New Years! May your 2009 be filled with joy and hot smexy yaoi-ness!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Death Note. Another fact added to my Mountain of Depression.

Thank you **hotari-chan** for betaing!

* * *

_(Mello and Matt's Hotel Room)_

Mello had a love/hate relationship with that couch. Yes, the one that he pinned Near down on and kissed passionately. He didn't like that couch, not one bit. But then again, it was sooooo comfortable. It was the only couch he fell asleep on and did not get a back ache first thing when he woke up.

Mello sat on the chair opposite of the couch and scowled at it. He knew it was childish but he could be as childish as he wanted since Matt had given him "the talk" in the car. It was like he was a ten year old.

_(flashback)_

_"What the fuck do you mean, 'I'm in love with Near?'" Mello screamed, "Are you shitting me? What, are you some romance counselor now?" _

_Matt sighed as he let Mello continue bitching. There was no stopping him when he was on a rant. Time to tune him out and concentrate on Near. How in hell was he supposed to get him over his doubt over Mello. He could always tell the boy that Mello loves him but that would end with Matt having a bullet in his head. What to do? What to do? _

_A light bulb blinked above Matt's head._

_All he needed to do was get Mello to confess to Near. It was so easy!_

_"We have nothing in common! He's two years younger –"_

_"Mels, stop." Matt's patience was wearing thin; and that was saying something. Why can't the two of them kiss and live happily ever after like in the movies? But no, it had to be complicated._

"_Instead of thinking about the negative things, think of the positive stuff."_

_"What positive stuff!"_

_"For starters, you two are freaking geniuses. You worked on a ton of different cases together and you still haven't killed him. If you really hated him, he'd be dead by now." _

_Mello stayed silent. _

_"Even if you don't have a lot of things in common," Matt took a deep breath, "that's a good thing. Opposites attract. You're all violent and unpredictable but Near is logical and calm. You take the initiative and Near thinks the whole thing through before he does anything. I guess what I'm saying is, you two were made for each other. I know I was the one who keeps your sanity in check but sooner or later you're gonna crack. And Near, dude, the kid doesn't have any freaking friends. You and I have always been together but he had no one! Do you think he likes being alone?" _

_Matt switched his voice to a firm but low voice, almost a whisper. "You know, I know, he knows and no matter how many times you say it isn't true, it is still true. You two need each other so stop acting like you don't." _

_Matt got out of the car and slammed the door because they had already made it back to the hotel parking lot. Mello sat in the car, stunned that those words had actually come out of the gamer's mouth. Even more puzzled that those words spoke the truth. _

_(end flashback)_

Stupid Matt. Making Mello realize he was in love with Near. Stupid Near. Making Mello fall in love with him. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

Mello did _not _love Near.

_Liar, liar leather pants of fire, _said a small voice in the back of his head.

He sat across from the couch on the armchair, rocking back and forth thinking about what Near and him could be doing right now. It was now of no doubt that Mello liked Near. But falling in love with him? Love! Was it even possible to switch from hating someone and falling in love with him in the course of a few days? So many questions and no answers.

Where do most people go to when they have questions?

"That's it!" Mello leaped from his armchair and ran into his room, throwing a dirty look at the couch on the way. He returned with a MacBook Air that the FBI had kindly purchased for him. He quickly hit his favorite site and smiled when the page showed up. Ah Google, helping people with their problems since 1998. He quickly typed in his question.

_Falling in love._

10,100,000 hits. There were sites on how to be healthy while still in love and tons of music videos. Okay, time to narrow it down.

_Kissing the person you hate the most and then discovering you love him but you still can't accept it. Best friend tells you to just go confess and apologize for being mean all those years and give up being a genius._

No standard web pages containing all your search terms were found.

"STUPID FUCKING GOOGLE! HELPING PEOPLE MY ASS! I HATE YOU!" Mello whipped out his gun and started shooting the laptop. Gun shots were heard but the laptop was still in tact.

"GODDAMIT MATT! STOP TAKING MY BULLETS!!!"

Mello was pissed off. He was in love with Near, Matt was mad at Mello for not accepting and he just talked to a URL. It can't get any worse. A loud thud interrupted his self pity. He turned and his eyes landed on the heater. Worried, the leather-clad man hustled closer to the source of heat. He paled at what he saw.

_Fucking heater BROKE?!_

Mello walked in circles, stomping and cursing at the FBI for getting them suites in a hotel with cheap heaters. Now he was going to freeze to death. Any minute now a tornado could emerge from his bitch fit.

Poor Mello. Poor, frustrated, confused, lovestruck Mello.

* * *

_(Near's Hotel Room)_

The heater in Mello's and Matt's room is not the only one that wasn't working. In fact, the whole floor had suffered from the heat loss. Something about the manager not paying the electricity bills. But why they were off did not matter. The heaters were broken – all of them – and there was a sick boy in the building.

Near cowered under the sheets blowing on his hands to keep warm. It's been quite some time since the heater broke and every second was grueling. His fingers were frozen meat and his whole body felt like it had been frozen in ice, thawed, then frozen again. For a lack of a stronger word, he felt awful.

He whimpered and clutched his head. It felt like he was going to explode. Who knew the flu could be so bad?

A door opened quietly and closed with the same silence. Soft foot steps could be heard throughout the room. Near began to panic. No one would just walk into his room. Even Mello would have the courtesy to knock. Especially since he was sick.

* * *

_(Near's Hotel Room)_

Mello opened and closed the door, cursing at its incredibly annoying squeaking. Slowly, he walked across the room to Near's pile of clothes completely unaware of the shivering lump on Near's bed.

A wave of guilt washed over Mello. This wasn't right. He felt like a pedophile but it's too late now. He picked up Near's shirt and clutched it close to his chest. Like a hot shower, his tensed muscles relaxed and his frozen blood began to once more flow freely in his veins. The shirt was so warm and it smell just like the night before.

* * *

_(Near's Hotel Room)_

"M-Mello?"

Mello head shot up and gray met blue. Anyone who has known Mello would melt if they saw the look on the blond's face right then. Pure mortification. Eyes wide, mouth slightly agape – just like a deer caught in headlights, only worse.

Near came closer to Mello and curiously looked at his one article of clothing that was currently being hugged – rather cutely actually.

"W-whatever you're thinking, it's not true." Mello fumbled with the shirt only to have it end up on the floor again.

"Oh. What is it that I am thinking, Mello?" Near asked, his coldness washing away being replaced with fluffy warmth.

Mello just snarled, picked up Near's shirt, threw it back down as if to make a point, and stormed out of the room. It would have made for a very dramatic exit if it weren't for the stray Optimus Prime on the floor that he had tripped over.

"GOD FUCKING DAMNIT!" Mello took out his gun, realizing too late that his bullets went poof and started shooting empty shots at the toy. He screamed and sprinted out.

Near stood there quite bemused. Nonetheless, he picked up his Optimus Prime and said, "It is alright, Mr. Prime. He did not mean that."

* * *

_(3:00 A.M. Mello and Matt's Hotel Room)_

Matt was getting wasted in the hotel bar downstairs. The redhead must have been really angry for him to avoid Mello for such a long period of time. Eventually his would blow off his steam and go back to being the motherly friend-mother he was. But it was time to concentrate on Mello now.

He finally took a shower and brushed his teeth thoroughly _thank-you-very-much! _(However it was only in hopes of forgetting Near, which failed miserably.) The blue-eyed man kicked at his empty gun as he mentally mended his wounded pride, dignity and everything else that he prized the most. It wasn't like it was his fault! He was cold and he needed Near's scent. Oh, how humiliating! He buried his face in his hands and moaned. He couldn't even sleep, but come on, who could blame him? He knew from the beginning that this whole case was stupid. Working with Near brought nothing but chaos. Then again, this was his first time working with the boy. And it was the first time Matt had actually stood up to him. It was the first time Near wore something other than pajamas. It was the first time Mello fell in lov-

Mello stopped whatever the hell he was doing and froze. Did he just...? He sat there perfectly still not believing how obvious it had been and how stupid he had been to ignore it for so long. He jumped up and raced out the door not even bothering to take a jacket because what was about to happen would bring forth all the warmth he needed.

Just to make sure, he checked Near's room. _Then_ he dashed outside.

* * *

_(Outside)_

Mello was huffing and puffing by the time he got to the bench. He was in no condition to be outside when it's negative 30 degrees or running at top speed without a jacket but it didn't matter. He deflated when he didn't find a certain albino. Near was here. He had to be here. He was supposed to mentally sense that Mello had something important to tell him and come down here. He was supposed to know. Was it too much to ask for?

Disappointment turned into fits of anger. He was just about to say the most earth shattering thing in the universe and the person he was supposed to say it to was no where to be found. Mello felt like shooting something. Except he didn't because the gun was in his room with his jacket which he hadn't bothered to get because what he had to say was far more important. Now he had to freeze his ass off. Mello shivered as he started back to the hotel.

_Screw Near! If he didn't bother to show up when I needed him.._

Mello had to bite his lip to keep forbidden emotions at bay.

_No tears, damnit!_

Mello quickened his pace until something caught his attention. A sound to be exact. To be more exact it was a small, quiet, desperate whimper. Mello's boots stopped crunching under him to a standstill. In the next instant he somehow found himself sprinting in the direction of the sound. He was led into a small dark alley which New York City was so famous for. Graffiti and profane images decorated the walls of the two squished building. Mello did not pay any attention to that what so ever. Every ounce of his attention was concentrated on the small body at the end of the corridor. The small, frail body that was so beaten and broken it tore Mello's heart into a million pieces. He ran at inhuman speed and hovered over Near. The boy's clothes were torn at places, his bottom lip was bleeding brutally and the rest of his exposed skin was bruised with an ugly blue-black. Eyes half closed, he made painful sounds.

Mello didn't even have time to think 'What the hell is going on?' A rough fist came into contact with Mello's jaw. He was thrown backwards into a wall. When Mello opened his eyes, he found a sketchy figure standing in front of him. He was suddenly hit with a sense of deja vu. He quickly gathered himself and got back into character.

Mello curled his fingers into a fist and sent the figure flying. "Who the fuck are you?"

The figure, who wasn't a figure anymore for he was exposed under the light, chuckled eerily and said, "I'm disappointed you don't remember me."

Mello's eyes widened as he recalled events from the past.

This is #416. The pedophile from before. What the hell was he doing here? Didn't he get arrested? But no time to think. He was getting ready for another punch. Mello barely missed the attack as he back flipped and sent a kick in older man's face.

Prisoner 416 fell in a heap in the corner. That was over quite quickly but that's what happens when one gets into a fight with Mello. Even without his gun he's as fast as hell.

Mello knew he was supposed to go over and check for his pulse. He was supposed to call the FBI and let them know where #416 was. He was supposed to call for help.

Instead, he rushed over to Near and and pressed his ear to the young boy's chest. A sigh escaped his lips as he stared at the broken body in front of him. Something tickled at the back of Mello's eyes.

"M-Mello?" Near's eyes fluttered open and brightened as he saw Mello's face. He winced as if his wounds were reminding him that the pain was still there.

"Near." Mello didn't know what to say. He was practically overflowing with emotion. His disappointment and anger that was so active a few minutes ago was forgotten and was replaced with pure concern and guilt. Near was at the bench. The pedophile just lured him into an alley and beat him senseless and possibly molested him in the process. Mello had no right to be angry at him.

"It hurts."

He couldn't take it anymore. Tears cascaded down Mello's cheeks. He wiped them away even though they kept falling and dialed Matt's cell. Mello was no doctor but he knew what to do in emergencies such as this. Near's bruises were only going to get worse unless he gets some professional help. And they needed help. Fast.

_Ring, Ring, Ring._

"_Hello?"_

"Matt, I –"

"_I'm not talking to you."_

"Matt, stop fucking around. Near is hurt." Mello's voice cracked.

"_What happened? Where are you?" Matt's voice instantly changed from playful/mock-angry to concerning. Mello's voice never wobbled like that unless something serious was going on._

Mello quickly gave Matt the address and stayed by Near's side. It was so cold. Mello gingerly raised Near's back and held him in hopes of making him warm. In truth, Mello was so cold, his skin was already turning purple but right now he needed to give the last drop of warmth to Near. He was sick, beaten and more vulnerable than anyone Mello knew.

"M-Mello?"

"Yeah."

"I think I am going to pass away."

Mello felt as if he was struck in the stomach. "No you're not."

"No, Mello." It looked so painful to even talk. "I will die."

"Shut the fuck up, Near!" Mello's voice rose. He came all this way to tell Near something important and now he says he's going to die.

"Mello..." Near's eyes were flickering on and off like a light switch. Like it was just a matter of time before they close for good.

"Near! God damnit, don't die!"

Hurried foot steps could be heard from behind. Mello thought it was the pedophile waking up again but was relieved to find Matt.

"What hap – "

"No time! Call the FBI and help me get Near into the car." Mello carefully picked up Near bridal style and made his way to their Bugatti Veyron. Matt was busy calling the FBI and driving at the same time in the busy roads of Manhattan. Near was murmuring ridiculous things like "Will I go to heaven or hell?" He was curled up in a ball on Mello's lap in the passenger seat. The leather clad man didn't give a flying fuck if that was against the law.

"Mello, will you miss me when I die?" Near murmured to Mello's vest.

"God fucking damnit! Near you won't die so stop saying so." Tears were still falling as Mello was slowly starting to believe Near's words.

Near suddenly became stiff. His head was pressed against Mello's chest.

THUDTHUDTHUDTHUDTHUDTHUDTHUD

_His heart beats are so loud. _Near thought.

"Near, you better not die!"

_And it is beating so fast._

"Near, I fucking swear, if you die, I'll kill you!"

_Are those heartbeats for me? _

* * *

**FTOYWGAD:** Like it, hate it? I didn't like the action scene with Mello and the pedophile. Oh well. And don't worry, everything will be explained in the next chapter. Please be nice and review. I love hearing your thoughts; they make me very very happy. n_n

~Silver


	7. Special

_**Twist**_

_**Chapter Seven: Special**_

**FTOYWGAD: **Guys, guys, guys! Near is _not_ going to die. I _cannot _kill any of my characters. Even if Bianca the waitress dies, I'll probably be the first one to bawl all over the floor crying. Yeah, I can't handle death that well, but that's not the point right now. This is a really important chapter and in my opinion, it came out like crap. I don't know. Huge thanks to **Hotari-chan**for betaing. You rock!

**Disclaimer:** It's kinda sad, I don't own Death Note. If I did, I'd probably have Mello and Near have hot, steamy, boyse-SENTENCE TERMINATED!

**Note:** This story is AU-ish which means Ryuk never got bored and he never dropped the notebook. He's probably getting busy with Rem right now...EWWW! MENTAL IMAGE!

* * *

_(Hospital)_

It is safe to assume that the Mount Sinai hospital is the worst place to be after what he had just faced. It was a drab, busy, lazy hospital with emotionless doctors bustling about doing their jobs. He didn't like any of them. Not a single one. But most of his hatred was concentrated on Dr. Baily. (Mello couldn't understand American last names.) As soon as Matt carried Near into the hospital, (Mello was too unstable with shakyf hands.) a blond doctor in his twenties rushed up to them and swiped Near right out of Matt's hands and placed him on a stretcher. Before Mello could even protest – or threaten to slit his throat – Dr. Baily pulled the unconscious boy into the ER. Even Mello knew that that was extreme. There were just bruises and fractured bones, but in Dr. Baily's defense, Near did have the impression that he needed to be in the Emergency Room even for a scratch.

Nonetheless, Mello was pissed. This was not where he wanted to be right now. Sitting in the waiting room with nothing but a vending machine to keep him company was driving him nuts. Matt was taking care of filling the forms and other formal stuff that Mello was too traumatized to do. Where he wanted to be was in Near's room with him so that he could tell him his important news, dammit! Why couldn't anyone understand that?

Mello stared at the vending machine. He didn't know how else to explain it but he felt some bad aura from it.

...

Great. Now he was going fortune teller on innocent machines.

_Fuck, it must the drugs in the air. _

"Hey," Matt walked into the waiting room looking quite exhausted. He had been up for four hours signing papers since three in the morning and making calls to the FBI and helping them locate the live body of #416. Mello was surprised he hadn't toppled over and been admitted to the hospital himself. The goggle-clad man walked up to the evil-aura-emitting vending machine and shoved his hands into his vest as if he knows he's going to take a long time deciding what to buy.

"Um, Matt?" Mello asked, unsure.

"Hm?" Matt hummed, showing no expression still staring at the machine.

Mello started to get worried. Matt wasn't being his overprotective mom. Only in very rare cases did Matt stay mad at Mello for so long.

"Listen, Matt - "

"Near's really hurt." Matt cut him off tapping on the glass to show the drink that he's chosen it.

"You've seen him?!" Mello leaped from his seat.

"Dr. Baily wanted me to know how he's doing, you know?" Matt inserted the dollar and cursed at the vending machine declined his offerings.

"He asked you but not me?" Mello began to get angry...well angrier than he already was.

"He had a feeling you wouldn't be rational." The machine started whirring and pushing the drink out of it's place as soon as Matt shoved the dollar back in.

"Since when have I _not_ been rational?"

"Since the day you were born." The machine stopped making noise. "God fucking dammit! Thing ate my damn dollar!" Matt faced Mello.

"I knew it was evil," Mello murmured.

"What was that?" Matt asked still pissed. With a kick in the machine's direction, he sauntered to his best friend and sat down.

"Nothing."

"I know you're worried. And in a way this was my fault." Matt smiled sadly at the floor.

"What are you talking about?"

"I – I should have told you about 416 as soon as I heard. You would have been more careful and not have let Near out of your sight."

"Look, Matt." Mello forced Matt to face him. It was time for him to be the mom. "No matter how you look at this, it was never your fault, 'kay?"

Matt smiled. And so did Mello. Smiles were good; it meant all was forgiven.

"So?"

"So."

"Have you told him yet?" Matt smirked.

"Told Near what?" Mello began to feel uneasy.

"Well...you know." Matt's smile broadened and he wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner which graciously earned him an introduction to Mello's open palm and his head.

Matt nursed his new wound yet he smiled that Mello returned to himself. "If you haven't, then when will you? It's not like he has forever, you know. I don't want you to grow old and wondering 'What if...' with a billion cats running amok"

Mello growled and buried his face in his hands.

"H-hey, what's wrong?" Matt, who had been in the middle of a mommy-lecture, put his serious face on again.

"What if he's really hurt? I'm not trying to play some soap opera shit but he said he was going to die, Matt." Mello's words came out mumbled. "And I even started believing him half way."

"Mello..."

"You saw me crying. I _never_ cry."

Matt placed a comforting hand on Mello's back and rubbed in circles.

_Poor Mels. _

Footsteps interrupted both men's thoughts as they looked up to face the piercing and surprisingly sexy face of Dr. Baily. He flashed them a grin and opened the folder he was holding as if to seem important.

"It says here that both of you are in no way related to Mr. Rivers."

Mello almost wanted to shout "He's my fucking future boyfriend, you dick!" But he didn't, because if he did, he might not let him see Near. And while Mello didn't need permission to do anything, he still knew that disobeying a doctor might be harmful to Near.

"Nonetheless, the young man would like to see the both of you right now." Baily didn't seem too pleased with that fact. "I'd advise you to make the visit as quick as possible."

Mello narrowed his eyes.

_Everything in this hospital seems so damn sketchy. He probably molested Near while he was fixing._

"Thanks doc," Matt said, smiling, "C'mon Mels."

Mello strode out of the waiting room glaring Dr. Baily into a melted pool of sexy doctorry flesh and blood.

* * *

_(Near's Room in Mount Sinai)_

Mello hurried into the white, bland room with Matt trailing behind him. He felt sorry that the boy had to spend all his time here but it wasn't like it was any different from his hotel suite. (Not that Mello went snooping around in there or anything.) He walked to his bedside and saw him, eyes half closed again. His body was decorated in bandages and his wrist was linked to an IV.

_Damn, this would have never happened if I arrived there earlier. _Mello cursed at himself.

Matt crept closer to Near and peered at him curiously as if to make sure the doctors didn't do anything wrong. Mello just hung back, afraid to face the younger boy.

"How do you feel, kiddo?"

"In a way, I'm better than before. The flu is gone." Near struggled until he finally sat up, thanks to the help of Matt. "Thank you, Matt, Mello for help– "

"Whoa! Hold on there. All I did was drive you here. Mels kicked that guy's ass. I know, cuz I saw the body." Mello blushed at the comment but to his relief, no one noticed. Matt flashed a proud smile while Near seemed horrified. When Matt saw this he said, "Chill, he's still alive. He's just in a coma."

Near bit the inside of his lip. _Mello must have fought really hard. _

An awkward silence filled the room until a large gurgling sound permeated throughout the room. Near's face flushed to a trillion shades of pink as he covered his stomach with his hands. And to make matters worse, Matt started hiccup/laughing.

"Haha – hic – haha!"

"Matt, you ass! Stop laughing!" Mello punched the redhead on the shoulder.

"Dude, that was too fucking funny!" Matt grinned as his weird laugh subsided. "Have you eaten anything since you got here?"

Near's blush deepened. "They gave me milk but they said then didn't have any Froot Loops."

"You've gotta be kidding me! This is a frikin' hospital and there aren't any Froot Loops?" Matt pushed his sleeves up and flexed his muscles slightly. "Yo, Baily!" The redhead marched out of the room leaving Near and a very, very twitchy Mello.

_Bastard left me alone with Near! He did this on purpose... you're getting smarter Matt._

"It wasn't necessary for Matt to do that." Near said, as he watched the redhead go. Once he was out of sight, he realized he was alone with Mello. He focused his gaze on the ground and twirled a lock of hair. He wanted to thank Mello for saving him but he wasn't exactly sure how to do it. He was half afraid the blonde would lash out at him.

While Near was absorbed in his own little world, Mello shifted awkwardly.

And so the eternal silence began. Well, for Mello it was eternal. Near twirled away as Mello just stood there unsure of what to do. It wasn't one of those comfy, cuddly silences, it was an excruciating, torturous silence.

_Damn, since when did he make me so uncomfortable?_

Nonetheless, Mello didn't harbor any anger for the boy. It was as if all his anger and annoyance had vanished over the past few days for Near. But the silence was still deafening.

Seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into more minutes. If someone didn't say anything Mello was going to implode. He finally resorted to his last option. Praying.

_Dear...uh...oh yeah! Dear Jesus,_

_Listen, I don't ask you for much – except for the occasional chocolate bar out of thin air which you never granted thank you very much – so I'm hoping you could grant this wish. Please make a hole in the ground so I can disappear under it. I don't give a flying fuck about the laws of matter – sorry I meant a flying... muffin about the laws of matter. Just do whatever you have to do to get me out of this silence. I don't care what, but it's way too quiet. I can't even frikin' put my thoughts together! If you do, I promise you I will go to church... some other lifetime. And you know I never break promises. I even bought the rosary after you let Matt get away with underage drinking. So please, please, make Near tal– _

"Did it hurt, Mello?" Near didn't wait for an answer, "When you fell from heaven?"

Okay, first of all, as soon as Near said those words, Mello had swishing pink goo where his brain had been. Pretty soon, he realized that he was now going to have to go to church because Jesus really had granted his wish.

_You're being very mean, Jesus._

As for Near...well, there were a couple of explanations that Mello's goo had come up with for his pick up line. Some of them had actually caused his goo to turn into more goo.

Explanation A) Near had been abducted aliens from the Andromeda galaxy and the real Near was being a sex slave to the other aliens.

Explanation B) Near got high on the drugs in the hospital while none of the doctors were looking.

Explanation C) Mello was crazy.

While all of the options seemed possible, Mello knew the first two were out. If he really was abducted, there would have been a flying saucer near by. (And Mello refused to believe that Near could belong to anyone but himself.) The second one was definitely out because Near was too smart to do drugs. Which left the last option.

"You must be Jamaican Mello. Because Ja-making me crazy." Near looked into Mello's eyes, and continued with his barrage of pick up lines. If only they weren't so painful. "You're father must have been a terrorist because you're the bomb."

Mello snapped at that one. It _was_ a new one after all.

"Near, what the hell are you doing?" Mello strode by Near's bed and examined him.

"I'm provoking you into having a romantic or sexual relationship with me, Mello." Mello stopped midway when he was checking whether Near's heartbeat was human.

"When I said I wanted to date you, I didn't say it lightly, Mello." Near caught Mello's frozen hand. "Even I know I'm not experienced in these things, Mello. No matter how many Psychology books I've studied, I could never please you. Every time I try to do something nice, it only angers you."

Mello's mouth was as active as an eggplant.

"It seems my flu had finally brought me a step closer to you. Or maybe it is just my imagination. I do not know." Near brought Mello's hand closer to his face.

The blond was a statue.

"When you helped me with my medicine, I felt happy. I thought there really was a possibility that we could be companions," Near said to Mello's hand. "Then you kissed me."

That was when Mello snapped out of his frozen-ness. "Look, I'm sorry I did that to you. You were sick and I was probably high on the Vicks or something."

_What the fuck are you doing? You're not supposed to apologize! You're supposed to confess! After all the things you went through-_

While Mello was at war with himself, he choked out the next few words. "That kiss should have never happened."

The blue-eyed man was about to retract his hand, walk away from the bed, hide under his covers and possibly shed tears, and never get to see Near again after he goes back to England. Key word: about. He never expected that Near would make any physical contact. He never expected that Near would grab his arm and pull Mello close to him. Mainly, he never expected Near to cup his cheeks and bring his lips to his own. It all happened so fast, it was a blur...the kiss most certainly wasn't. The boy surely knew how work his tongue.

Midway through the kiss, Mello wondered if Near got private kissing lessons. And that did it. He was going insane. He would be lying if he said he wasn't disappointed when Near pulled away.

"Mello, I wasn't done talking. Please let me finish." Near once again took Mello's hand as the other man stood mouth still open, surprised at the boy's ability to take the lead. "When you kissed me, I felt something foreign. My vocabulary cannot even begin to explain that feeling. I grew frustrated and resorted to my last option: the Internet. I Googled 'kiss' and too many sites showed up."

_Same thing I did._

"I checked almost every single one. Then I talked with Matt and he...he told me it was okay. To be in love." Near squeezed Mello's hand. "I knew it was my responsibility to let you know about my feelings toward you. When you were in my room yesterday with my shirt, I wanted to tell you. Then you grew angry and left.

"I wanted another chance so I went to the bench early. At two. Then I was abducted." Near closed his eyes and spoke to Mello's palm. "Now, I'm in the hospital doing what the website told me to do."

Mello was surprised himself that his mouth worked. "What exactly did the website tell you, Near?"

"To ask you if you're legs were tired."

Blue eyes narrowed. He heard this one before. Why couldn't he remember what –

"Because you've been running through my mind."

See the pink gooey stuff seeping through Mello's ears? Yeah, that's how a brain would look like after it's been in a blender.

"Which I found was completely ridiculous since the idiom 'running through my mind' does not literally mean running as in physically moving the legs. Nonetheless, I knew I shouldn't question the Internet. And..." Near stared at Mello's face curiously.

"You're not used to me talking that much."

Mello relaxed, even if it was a little, and sat on the bed ignoring the fact that Near was completely out of character. "No, I'm not."

"Will you please allow me to say one more thing?"

Mello looked unsure. He didn't want to lose any more brain cells but agreed anyway.

"Mello," Near spoke silently. He squeezed the other's hand once more and held it firmly in his own. "Will you marry me?"

Yeah...that was when Mello choked on his own spit.

Go him.

"Wha – what?" Mello clutched his chest as Near patted his back gently.

"It is alright. You may take your time."

"Seriously, Near, are you high on something?" Mello had water in his eyes now thanks to the choking.

"Did I do something wrong?" Near's face was pained. "I was sure I did everything the site told me to."

"What was the name of the website?" _What the hell kind of website tells you to give someone a heart attack?_

"Seduction Base dot com."

"..."

Near tried to seduce him. And in a kinky way it worked. Mello could tell because he felt sort of horny. But soon enough, before the younger boy was striped of his innocence, Mello's need to tell the important announcement took over.

"Near, before you give me another seizure, I have something to tell you."

The pale boy winced. He saw this coming. Mello was going to hate him now. Goggle was wrong! The truth does _not_set you free. It only makes you want to vomit into the nearest bush. Near had confessed his feelings for Mello and now he was going to get it bad.

"You better pay attention because I'm not going to repeat it all the time."

Near nodded sadly.

He wasn't even sure when these feelings came about. He was paranoid that his feelings would only last until Near's flu was over because he would turn back into the old Near – emotionless and monotone. He was afraid that his feelings were only toward the sick Near. But now, that sick feeling eating away at his inside was stronger than ever when he saw the real Near. He had never ever said anything like this to anyone. He never meant it like this either. Mello felt weak and vulnerable saying this. He never hesitated to show his emotions before but now he wasn't sure. But he knew if he kept it bottled up, eventually he would explode. So he was just going to say it.

"I love you."

Silence. Oh yes, the gods have just pushed the pause button on their favorite show and laughed their asses off at the situation before them.

Mello sat still as soon as those words came out of him. Near hugged Mello's hand tighter and stared wide eyed.

Play!

"Did you hear me?" Mello shook Near, who was silent the whole time. "I just said I love you!"

Near's face remained straight. "I thought you were heterosexual."

"I am! It's just..." Mello looked away. _This makes me feel so weak, dammit! _"It's different with you. You're special."

"Special," he repeated. Slowly, Near's lips tugged into a small smile. "Really?"

"What the hell do you mean 'really'? Do you think I'd joke about something like that? When I say I love you, I mean I_ love_ you."

"Really?" Near repeated.

"Really."

"Really, really?"

"Fuck, I don't have time for this!" Mello shoved his hand away from Near to only have them on his head and pulled into a kiss. Near wasn't expecting this so his eyes were still wide. As of now, Mello didn't give a flying fuck whether Near returned his feeling or not. All that mattered was that he got that feeling off his chest and...he was kissing back? Mello felt small arms around his neck and he smiled into the kiss. He pulled apart a centimeter long enough to hear Near say, "I love you too, Mello."

And he went back to kissing. He had no intention of stopping. Alas, the need for oxygen parted them.

"You know Near, you didn't have to go through all that trouble." Mello touched his forehead to Near's. "Going online and saying those pick up lines. It wasn't like you at all."

"Mello," Near began, blushing immensely, "you have to understand that the Internet was my last resort. I had no other option."

Mello smirked. "It's nice to know I can get a little emotion out of you."

"Don't flatter yourself," Near mumbled before he was pulled into another kiss. It was quite a breathtaking scene. Both of them were getting quite intimate.

Oh, Matt and Dr. Baily were giggling behind the door.

"Fuck, stop laughing so loud!" Whispers.

"It's your fault! Get offa me, your blond hair is blocking the view!"

"It's thanks to me that we're actually here so shut up!"

"Oooh, look at me I can save lives. I'm so smart. I have PhD and you don't"

If there was a way to ruin the most beautiful moment in the entire Multiverse, it was what Matt and Dr. Baily were doing right now.

Mello growled as he pulled away. He glared daggers at the little small space the door was opening into.

"Matt get out of there."

"Matt's not here," the redhead called back.

After a pause and an couple of "Get out, he already knows we're in heres" and "Fine, geez! You can be so pushys!" the goggle clad man and Dr. Baily emerged from behind the door. Matt smirked but tried not to show it. The doctor looked like he was going to explode in a fit of giggles any minute now.

"Soooo..." Matt said casually. "How was your _talk_ with Near?"

Baily stifled a giggle. Honestly, it was very entertaining to watch a twenty-six year old man do that.

"Was it," Matt strained to not hiccup/laugh again, "_engaging?_"

Mello sighed. This teasing was never going to stop. He should have locked the doors or something.

"I thought you were getting the Froot Loops."

Matt's demeanor took on a serious tone. "I was. They were in the vending machines. Mels, the vending machines are evil in this hospital. First, it eats my dollar so I go get Baily. Then he tries and it eats his dollar too!"

Mello groaned, obviously annoyed. Before Matt launched into a five paragraph essay on the evil nature of machines, Mello spoke again.

"What the hell is _that_doing in here?" Mello pointed a finger at Dr. Baily.

Matt stopped ranting and became relatively normal again. "Hey, don't talk to B like that!" He patted the doctor on the back. "He's cool." The doctor jumped from the contact but regained himself as soon as he saw Mello.

Mello cursed Matt's ability to charm anyone – including a rabid snake – and glared at the doctor.

"Well," Baily started, "I'm here to let you know that Near's wounds will heal quicker since they were tended to before they were infected."

Mello stayed silent.

"He should be out of here in a few days time."

Mello smiled. Suddenly, he saw the doctor in a new light. Whether it was because he'd let Near out early or whether it was because of Matt's convincing skills he didn't know. But for now, he was off of Mello's "To Kill" List. The blonde looked like he was going to spring into a song any second now, complete with an intro, chorus and everything. Truthfully, he was just happy he could have Near all to himself for the in just a few days.

Matt and Dr. Baily slowly backed away from Mello who was grinning like an idiot because of all the mental images in his head. (Lord knows what those images are...and now he wishes he doesn't.) Near kept smiling. Even though his hunger was so demanding before, he didn't need any food to fill him. He had Mello, after all. He was special.

Once Matt and Baily were out of earshot, Near tugged at Mello's sleeve. "Did you mean it?"

Mello was confused.

"When you said I was special."

"Well...yeah. I've never felt this way for another man." Mello shifted slightly. Not this again. He felt weak when all this cuddly lovey things happened.

"Could you please say it again?" Near looked up with a cute smile.

"Say what?" Mello began to worry. Didn't he clearly tell him that he wasn't going to repeat it often? It wasn't like he didn't love him anymore, but he just felt so damn uncomfortable saying it because it was so foreign.

"That I'm special." Near's emotionless mask wasn't removed but eagerness and a slight smile was still evident in his eyes.

Mello cocked his head to one side.

_Was that what it was all about? _He smiled. He realized this was one of the reasons he loved Near. However anyone looked at it, he was a boy of simple pleasures. "You're special."

The albino smiled, content and pressed his head to Mello's chest. The blond brought his hand to the back of Near's head and he murmured the words again and again.

"You're special. You're special. Special, special, special."

* * *

**FTOYWGAD: **THE END! Just kidding, there's more to come. n.n I got the last part from Okane ga Nai. (Don't worry, I haven't actually watched it - my friend just told me.) So, do you like it, hate it? By the way, I NEED to know your opinion of Dr. Baily. Do you like him? Cuz I was thinking of maybe pairing him up with Matt. I'm not going to go into detail, just refrences to their relationship. Vote on my poll in my profile. Review, review, review!

~Silver


	8. Plane

_**Twist**_

_**Chapter Eight: Plane**_

**FTOYWGAD:** I feel like crap. I want nothing more than to crawl into a little hole and die. Sorry this chapter was late but my flashdrive decided to be a bitch for a day and deleted all my important documents. So for those of you who were hoping for the sequel for Drunk will have to wait a while longer because I was one sentence away from posting but of course it was deleted.

**Disclaimer:** ... Thank you Hotari-chan. For Betaing. I don't know why I'm doing this on the disclaimer though.

* * *

As if Mello didn't have enough inanimate objects to hate already, let's add a plane into the mix. Not only did Mello wish that the plane would die and burn in hell, but he wished it wouldn't take his love away. The few days that Near needed to heal had gone by way too fast. For Mello anyway. Everything was going so well. Mello stayed in Near's room the whole time he was resting, and Matt practically moved in the hospital and stayed in Dr. Baily's office playing video games until the poor doctor had to shut him up. Since the doctor was the head of Mount Sinai, he allowed the both of them to stay in the building until Near was fully cured. (Why? No one had a clue but Mello suspected Matt worked his charm on him.) The point was: Mello was having a hell of a time spending time with Near. Spending time meant kissing the boy at every chance he got. (The only problems being Dr. Baily and Matt watching them like dirty old perverts.)

And just when everything in his life fell into place like obedient little puzzle pieces, they came crashing down on him like the hail storm of the century.

_(flashback) _

_"What the FUCK do you mean we have to leave?" Mello clutched the cellphone that Matt had fixed a while ago and screamed bloody murder. The redhead and Near stood the hospital room looking at the blonde quite bewildered. Near more so than Matt because after spending more time with Mello he had come to learn more. Although he understood why he got angry so quickly, it was still interesting to watch it happen in 't turned towards them.  
Alas, all things must come to an end. And this was Near's end. He hadn't expected it to come so fast and quite frankly he thought Mello had already taken care of it. Now, looking at his lover screaming into the phone about the FBI being "dickless shitheads" he realized that there wasn't really a solution to this problem. The fact was: Mello had to go back to England, and Near had to go to Los Angeles. Mello had cases to solve in London and Near had American problems to take care of. How desperately he wished the FBI would give them a case to work together on again., man? You seem a little pale."  
_

_"No! Nuh-uh...I don't care what I said a few days ago. I don'ft want to leave the states now – DON'T YOU TALK BACK TO ME BITCH! - I have important things to still do! If you're running out of the money for the hotel just use the emergency money...WHAT KIND OF A FUCKED UP FBI ARE YOU?!"_

_While Mello continued bitching into the phone Matt whispered to Near – very quietly so that Mello's anger_

_"Are you going to go?" Matt cupped his palm over Near's ear._

_The pale boy stared at the ground.. He knew this was coming. This case was meant to last only a few weeks and because of the plane delays, it had been extended to another week. But now, the snow stopped and everything could back to normal. Except, he didn't want everything to got back to normal. Normal meant the gaping gap between Mello and himself, it meant being alone for hours on end, it meant being emotionless for the rest of his life. He didn't want to leave Mello, he needed his comfort and presence and most importantly he was one of the only few people he had actually showed emotions to._

_"Near!"_

_Near snapped out of his thoughts and focused on the redhead that was ahead of him who was flapping a hand in front of his face._

_"You okay_

_Near shifted and flashed a reassuring smile in Matt's direction. He stared back at Mello. (Who had now shifted to screaming about how he would save the world from Global Warming if he could stay.) He couldn't even imagine a life without him anymore. Mello had completely metamorphosed Near into a decent human being with feelings for the first time and for that he was thankful._

_"You know what? FUCK YOU!" Mello snapped the cell phone shut and fired it against a wall where it shattered into a gazillion pieces...once more._

_"Noooo! I just fixed that!" Matt wailed and flew over to the poor cell phone._

_Mello stormed to Near and plopped onto the bed. _

_"Well?" Near took a seat next to Mello. _

_The blonde arched a brow. "What do you mean 'well?' Didn't you hear me screaming my head off? The bastards said no. Something about not having enough money to keep us here."  
Near heaved a sigh as he fingered his hair. There had to be another way for them to be together without having to give up their occupation._

_"Maybe..." Mello knitted his eyebrows. "If one of us gets into another accident we'd get to spend a few more days here until we figure out something."_

_The both of them looked at Matt who was busily fixing the cell phone screaming when he couldn't find the parts he wanted. Before Mello could devise a plan to painlessly hurt Matt, Near spoke up._

_"Please Mello, I'm sure we could figure out another way."_

_This was getting ridiculous. They were the top detectives in the world and they still couldn't figure out how to stay together. Just when Mello's head was going to explode from the tension, Dr. Baily walked into the room. He raised an eyebrow at Matt but strode towards Near._

_"Well, it seems like you're well enough to leave." He seemed pleased with that fact. Probably because he wouldn't have to deal with Matt's late nighters again._

_"Thank you for taking care of me."_

_"Yeah, thanks," Mello mumbled. He hadn't quite gotten over his annoyance with the doctor yet. They began to discuss how to take better care of Near when Matt finished with the cell phone._

_"Mello I fixed it – " Matt found Dr. Baily's blonde head. "BAILY!" Matt tackled the doctor and smothered him in a hug._

_"I can't believe we're going to leave the hospital tonight! How 'bout we have a Guitar Hero marathon until two in the morning to make up for all the nights of video game-less nights I'm going to have go without you." Matt kept glomping Baily_

_"I don't think so." Dr. Baily tried to pry the redhead off, failing miserably. "And you're leaving now, not tonight."_

_"What! Then we have to play now!" Matt half dragged half pulled Dr. Baily out of the room to forcibly make him play video games._

_"They make such a suitable couple." Near watched as the last of Dr. Baily disappeared behind the doors._

_"He wants Matt," Mello said knowingly. "I can tell."_

_Without warning Near leaned into the leather clad arm of Mello. He wrapped his arms around the arm an closed his eyes.. "Don't go."_

_Mello was surprised at the sudden movement but relaxed. It was usually him who made the first move. Nonetheless, – and even though it was against Mello's nature to be 'cuddly' – he brought his arms around the smaller body and embraced him tightly. "I won't."_

* * *

_(Behind the shut door of the room) _

_"Shit they're just hugging." Matt readjusted his goggles and let the doctor have a peek. _

_"Don't you think it's a little weird for us to be spying on them?" Baily asked. He returned from his 'peek' and stood up next to Matt._

_"No. Mels is like my brother and Near is like my little brother – wait. That's like kinky incest!" Baily sighed as Matt hemorrhaged from his nose. He wasn't sure whether he should treat him for the large amount of blood loss from his nose or to leave him there to die._

_"So anyway," Matt said, now recovered faster than he should have. "As I was saying, Mello and Near need to have a healthy relationship so that nothing goes wrong and they can get married and then they'll have children and then I'll be the godfather."_

_Baily could have walked out of Matt's sight as soon as he could have in case his idiocy was contagious but then someone might page him for an emergency. He had to break it to Matt._

_"Matt, Near and Mello are having some problems right now."_

_"What're you talking about?" Matt halted his train of thought that contained baby names for Near's child and came back to reality._

_"Mello just told me he has to leave for London and Near has to leave for Los Angeles."_

_"No. Mels talked to the chief. I thought he took care of it."_

_"Apparently not."_

_Matt's happiness disappeared. No more like destroyed by was giant bazooka. _

_Honestly, this kid is sadder than the couple. Baily thought. _

_Matt face fell a few feet and his demeanor took several shades of depression as if the information actually sinked in._

_Immediately Dr. Baily regretted telling Matt so hastily and quickly tried to console him._

_"Listen," the blonde tried to place a hand on Matt's shoulder but before he even got a chance to, the gamer leaned into the doctor until his forehead touched his around here."_

_"THIS IS THE WORST THING THAT COULD EVER HAPPEN!" The boy looked as if he was about to have an emotional breakdown – over someone else's relationship._

_"You have to understand the position they're in," the doctor said in what he hoped was a kind voice. "It's hard to handle a relationship when you have such a respectable occupation. Detective work has its sacrifices. Take me for example. I overcame many obstacles and handled many struggles but now I have a really good job. I'm very well_

_Whether Baily was trying to comfort Matt or trying to boost his ego, no one knows but what he had done seemed to do the trick._

_Matt looked up with hopeful eyes for both his friends and his future godchildren. "Really?"_

_Before Dr. Baily could answer his pager beeped. _

_'Dr. Baily we need you in the Surgical Room, stat.'_

_He glanced at it and then looked at Matt again. "Yes. Put yourself in their position. They have dignity in their work and so do I. Now, if you'll excuse me I have a woman who needs her penis removed." He ruffled the red hair and walked in the opposite direction._

_"Wait!"_

_The doctor turned around slightly annoyed by now. "What?"_

_"Can I keep the penis?" _

* * *

_(Near's Room in Mt. Sinai)_

_Near and Mello sat on the bed deeply in thought. They had been doing this for the past twenty-four minutes._

_"Doing this alone isn't helping," Near pointed out._

_"Yeah." Mello shoved his hand in his jacket and emerged with chocolate. "How 'bout we think this through together."  
Near seemed hesitant at first. Every time they tried to do something together they'd get into slight arguments except in those rare occasions in which they'd completely lose sight of what they were talking about in an instant and start making out right there. He decided, since this was concerning their relationship after all, he'd go along. Maybe they'd end up kissing in the frenzy anyway._

_"Alright then. So we have to check out of the hotel at three this afternoon."_

_Mello checked his watch. "It's one."_

_"So two hours to figure this out." Near's hand flew to hair automatically. "We must be in our headquarters – you in London and myself in LA – by tomorrow morning."_

_"And if we aren't..."_

_They stared at each other. The FBI would have a cow if they found out Mello and Near weren't doing detective work anymore. Not just a cow either, they'd probably have a horse, a pig and any other farm animals._

_"So the only way to make this work..." Near trailed off._

_"...is to..."  
_

_They both knew they were thinking the same thing now. _

_"Is for you to come and solve cases with me," they both said at the same time._

_At first they didn't comprehend it. Mello thought Near was going to London with him until he realized Near wanted himself in Los Angeles with him. They were supposed to laugh at this and make out but their dignity was at stake here._

_"What do you mean_ I_ have to come with _you_?"_

_"I mean it would only be rational if you could come with me."_

_"How so?" The blonde was beginning to get annoyed at this point. Not only did Near expect him to go along with his plan but he predicted that Mello would do it without having a say in his position and live with him while he still worked. Mello had worked hard to actually even get work and he took pride in everything he did. Of course he'd do anything for Near, but he had expected him to show his detective work respect. The fact that Near just wanted him to just leave that fired him come live with me and quit your job?" Mello was half yelling. _

_"First of all, it would be very convenient for us to live together. My house is rather large and it will be more than big enough for all of us including Matt. If you want, we can even ask if you can continue your detective work from there. If not, then we'll find something else."_

_Mello was officially angry. Near wanted him to_

_"Why don't_

_"Mello, that wouldn't work -"  
_

_"Why? Is your job more important than mine?"_

_"That's not what I mean at all. I'm just saying that my occupation is slightly more flexible -"_

_"Flexible! You still think you're better than me, don't you?"_

_This was the first argument Mello and Near had after their relationship had begun. Surprisingly, it was with more passion and ferocity than when they were enemies. Mello was screaming and Near shot back with a calm composure that drove Mello further toward the edge._

_"You know what Near?" The door just opened and Matt walked in completely oblivious to what was happening. Mello and Near paid no attention. "Maybe it was a mistake being with you!"_

_Near's pupils constricted at the statement, Mello's mouth stayed agape as if he couldn't believe what he had just said and Matt stared with utter shock._

_After what seemed like a few eons Near slowly stood up, carefully put on his jacket and walked out the door. Matt just stared at Mello. The blonde didn't move an inch. Matt caught Mello's gaze, shook his head and gave him a disappointed look. He quickly ran out the room as well, following Near, leaving Mello to stand there hopelessly confused and angry at what he had just said._

_(end flashback)_

_(Mello's and Matt's room in the hotel)_

Mello blew a strand of hair off his face as he sulked in his bed. The floor was strewn with dozens of strawberry marshmallow chocolate bar wrappers and Mello hadn't bothered to pick them up. Just twenty minutes ago he told Near that it was a mistake for them to be going out and right after he recovered from his wounds. All over their jobs.

Every word he said to Near was completely untrue. If he could take them back he would but the damage was done and he didn't know how to face the boy now. Maybe it was the frustration or maybe it was the anxiety of knowing for a fact that he was going to have to leave Near but for some reason he said those things. Mello wanted to take that reason and and pummel it to the ground because now he lost Near and even he knew that he'd never get over it.

In a burst of frustration Mello screamed and threw a pillow which hit a Transformer action figure that Near had given him at the hospital.

Mello screamed again, buried his face in another pillow and wailed.

* * *

_(Near's Room in the Hotel) _

Near was a smart boy. Ever since he was little he taught himself not to feel. Being numb was a smart thing to do especially in the Wammy days when everyone bullied him both emotionally and physically. If he could learn not to feel, he wouldn't hurt. But recently, as he spent more time with Mello, he began to rethink his theory. What he had experienced thus far was so absolutely fantastic that Near couldn't begin to understand why he decided to stay in his numb cocoon in the first place. Everything was so right and he was so happy and nothing was going to wrong and...

Near shook his head and concentrated on the puzzle before him. His thoughts were wandering into forbidden territory.

See, Mello's words had brought Near back into reality. He had thought everything was going to alright as if nothing was wrong with two life long rivals to become lovers while working on a case and while their working headquarters were half way across the world. Not to mention they were both boys as well. The point being, Near got delusional and now he was back.

But there's more. Near was never hurt before. Ever. If he was beaten up, he'd numb the pain by over-analyzing the wound or ignore it. If he was verbally abused he'd just dismiss the comments because, really, they were wasting this time. However, this time was different. Those people back then had no significant place in Near's heart. But recently, Mello was the number one to him. And to hear him say that he only returned his feelings half-heartedly hurt more than rejection.

It hurt.

Hurt.

Hurt.

And hurt some more.

Near had never felt so much pain before. Mello had cut a wound so deep and permanent he didn't think it would ever heal. He didn't hurt anymore though, not now. He wrapped blankets and blankets of numbness on his wound like endorphins but he still knew that it would never go away. It would stay there and ache everyday reminding him of his mistake of letting someone inside his cocoon.

His pale hand finally placed the last puzzle piece but he didn't feel the small sense of accomplishment that usually came with it.

"NEAR!"

The boy felt two arms around him before he could even hear the door open. He felt red hair tickling his back and Matt's voice producing sounds like, "NearomigoshI'msosorrywhathappenedwhydidMellosaythatareyouokay..."

"Matt, I don't want to talk about it."

The redhead turned the smaller boy around and looked him in the eye. "You don't mean that."

"Didn't I just say I did not want to talk about it?"

Matt sighed and leaned against the foot of the bed. He removed his goggled revealing his emerald eyes and faced the boy once more, searching for any signs of hesitation in 'talking about it.'

He was sure he found more than seventeen.

"Talk."

Near resisted for another moment and then he began to tell Matt about everything that had happened. Halfway through he wondered how the gamer always managed to get information out of him. It must have be a mother-thing.

"That's why he yelled at you." Matt abruptly stood up. "Because you were arguing about who's gonna be where!"

Matt was a very, very angry to-be-godfather at the time.

"I can't believe you got so worked up over something so silly!" Matt ranted.

Near was getting irritated. "It wasn't silly in any way, Matt. Now, if you'll excuse me, I want to take a shower for the flight this evening."

Near ushered Matt out of the room but the redhead wasn't giving up that easily.

"You're still leaving. But Mello'll leave for London soon."

"I know."

"Wait," Matt said realization washing on him. "You guys broke up?"

Near's throat caught, his nose felt congested, and there seemed to be way too much moisture in his eyes.

"Yes."

* * *

_(Random Hallway in Mt. Sinai) _

Matt walked down the hallway trying to find his way to his favorite doctor's room. He shoved his hands in his pockets in hopes of keeping them warm and fumed steam as he kicked at invisible soda cans. He passed the evil vending machine on the way and sneered at it. He stopped walking and rethought everything that had just happened.

_How could they fucking break up!? I want my godchildren, dammit! _

In a burst of frustration he kicked the vending machine but ended up on the floor like a cripple, clutching foot.

"Fucking evil machine!" Matt screamed.

"If you want a fuck, I suggest you look in a strip joint." Matt looked up to find a blond doctor in his usual white coat.

"Unless your really desperate, then we have dead bodies that haven't been disposed of yet."

Matt slowly got up as Dr. Baily looked over the contents of the vending machine.

"Very funny," Matt mumbled.

Silence.

"It won't work you know." Matt pointed at the machine.

No response. Instead, the doctor produced keys from his pocket and stuck a key in a key slot that hadn't been on the machine before. The door swung open and Baily motioned Matt over.

"Pick what you like." The doctor piled up food in his arms. Doritos, Snapple, Lays, Coke and others too. Matt chose a granola bar and stared wryly at the man next to him.

"Don't stare at me like that." The blonde closed the door with his foot and began to walk back to where he came from, arms full of junk foods.

"Wait!" Matt called. Before he got a chance to say anything – or complain about all his problems his pager rang once again.

"H-hey, Matt could you get that?" Dr. Baily juggled the foods trying not to drop them. "It's in my back pocket."

Matt rushed over ready to help the man when suddenly an idea dawned upon him.

"Hurry up, someone could be dying right now!"

"One condition."

"Matt! Someone could be dying, I don't have time for this. And for the last time I don't want to play your video games!" The doctor frantically caught a slipping Dorito bag.

The gamer stubbornly folded his arms.

_Beepbeepbeepbeep _

"Okay, fine! Just get the thing."

Matt reached into the other man's rear pocket – blushing as he did so – and pressed the button on the pager.

Dr. Baily we need you in the Surgical Room again.

"Didn't the amputation get postponed?" He responded annoyed.

No sir, the woman wants her scrotum removed now.

The doctor cursed and motioned Matt to turn the gadget off.

"What was that all about?" Matt asked as he helped the blonde carry his feast.

"The transsexual woman wanted her scrotum off tomorrow but I guess she wants it off now."

Matt's face immediately brightened. "You mean I get to watch you cut of a penis!?"

Baily made a face and began to walk quickly to the Surgical Room, Matt at his heels. "Who said anything about you watching?"

"I said one condition, didn't I?"

* * *

_(Surgical Room in Mt. Sinai) _

"I can't believe this is happening." Dr. Baily paced the room as he waited for the patient to be rolled in the room by the nurse.

"C'mon, relax. I'll only be watching." Matt said as he popped another Dorito into his mouth. He was slumped in a couch that conveniently happened to be in an emergency room along with Doritos and Snapple cans decorating the floor. "Eat some chips, chill."

Baily gave up walking and stalked over to the food. He ate small bites at first but then he remembered that he was going to perform delicate surgery in front of a video game addict/insane to be godfather. Then he shoved food down his throat so fast, Matt wondered whether he could fit a whole car in his mouth.

Dr. Baily was a good man. He didn't hurt people and he didn't lie. Eating is something he indulges in and he'll keep eating no matter how many holes Matt bores into him with his staring.

"Damn, you sure can eat!" Matt stopped staring and joined the doctor in the binge eating that can't possibly be healthy no matter how much one works out.

After a few minutes into the feasting, and after there were only a few snacks left, the doctor suddenly stopped eating furiously and stared at the redhead before him as if he'd just discovered something earth shattering. He wondered why he hadn't asked before.

"Wha?" Matt asked, Snapple and Doritos still mixing in his mouth, barely digestible.

"What are you doing here?" Dr. Baily wiped his mouth.

"I"m going to watch you cut off a woman's dick. Isn't that what we agreed?"

"No. I mean, aren't you supposed to packing to leave for London?"

Matt's happy-go-lucky expression was wiped off instantly. Instead, his face transformed into a hopelessly sad mask. Immediately, Dr. Baily wished he hadn't asked.

"Mels and Near broke up."

Dr. Baily choked.

Matt had to repeatedly beat his back before he could breathe again and stop coughing up corn chips.

"What?" The doctor wheezed, eyes still watery.

"I just said they broke up." The redhead went back to his couch. "Because they couldn't work at the same places at the same time. Why are you so surprised?"

"I just thought..." Baily trailed off.

"What?" Matt asked, now interested.

"It's just," he sighed, "they seemed so close. Whenever I would treat Near's wounds, he'd always ask when he could see Mello. And of course Mello would seethe whenever he sees me coming out of his room." He sighed again. "It didn't seem like they were going to call it quits when we peeked at them and especially for something so trivial."

Matt didn't respond for a while. Then he burst out, "They're freaking insane!" He fuddled with his goggle strap which what he did when he was really annoyed or angry. "I mean they have everything they could possibly want and they're gonna throw it all away because of some stupid fucked up pride!

"It's so stupid! If they were so happy before then why would they stop now! Mels has someone he can finally love, and that's all I ever wanted even if it isn't – "

As soon as he spoke those words the wished he hadn't. He looked up to see Dr. Baily watch at him curiously.

"You love Mello." Statement. Not a question.

Matt didn't respond for a long, long time. His expression stayed the same – brows furrowed, lips a determined frown – but after a while, he sighed. He still didn't say anything and Baily left it at that. Five minutes went by in absolute silence.

"Maybe."

"Does he know?"

Matt played with his goggles again. "No."

"Ah."

"It would have been stupid to anyway, I know he won't feel the same." Baily patiently listened. "As corny as it sounds – and I swear I'll never play Super Mario Brawl with you ever again if you laugh – I could care less as long as he's happy. If it takes a Near to make him happy, then I'm all for it."

Baily stood up and walked over to Matt. He ruffled the younger man's hair and proceeded to the junk food once more. "You act so weird. First you say you want them to be together because you want godchildren, now you say that you're in love with Mello and yet you still want them to be together."

"Hey, it's not like you could've done any better," said Matt, insulted.

Baily was in deep thought. "Matt, I know this is going to sound weird, but I think they'll end up with each other again. Probably not today but maybe after a while, when they realize how much they need each other."

The idea slowly warmed up to Matt and he found himself nodding. "Yeah, in fact, this will probably bring them closer together. Maybe this could be a good thing."

* * *

**FTOYWGAD:** Well, there's the chapter. I'm not sure how it turned out. Well, there's more to come. (Probably a while from now since there are some issues going on right now.) Reviews would be nice, especially at a time like now. I hope none of you have abandoned me?

~Silver

**P.S. **Happy Valentines Day =3


	9. Apart

_**Twist**_

_**Chapter Nine: Apart**_

**FTOYWGAD:** OMG, you won't believe this but we got a Wii in March and guess what we named it? Bonnie! Yesh, I was laughing so hard, but my family was looking at me like I was crazy. I probably am...and speaking of which, wow! Almost three months and now I update. I apologize. I'M A FAILURE AS AN AUTHOR! I wish I had an intelligent excuse like I was saving the Amazon Forest but I don't. I was a little lazy, I was busy with graduation, and I aced my entrance exam for the high school I wanted to attend. So now, I gotta deal with the freshman orientation. Grrrr... Well, I won't keep you any longer. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Bleh...lot of love to **Hotari-chan** for betaing. Who's better than you? That's right, no one.

* * *

_(JFK Airport)_

It must have been the hardest thing to watch his only love fly away in a plane, knowing full well that he'll probably never see him again. It was harder when his supposedly best friend was screaming, "HE'S GOOONE!" at the top of his lungs and sniffling because he wasn't able to give him a Nintendo DS as good-bye present. If Mello had to pick the hardest part of the farewell, it would have to be when Near got on that godforsaken plane.

_(flashback)_

_Near and Matt thought he was in their hotel suite when, actually, he was in the airport incognito. He wasn't going to miss his only love's goodbye. Honestly, it took him all his strength to stop himself from making a scene that looked like it came from Casablanca. Of course he had too much pride to actually reveal himself to them. It wasn't as if Near would march up to him, stomp on his foot, slap him with a purse that appeared out of nowhere, stick his chin up and say "humpf" and walk away. (Although, the idea amused Mello.) Still, it would have been more than just awkward to just stand there after what he had said a while back. So anyway, there he was cleverly disguised in a fake mustache, a sketchy hat he found on the floor and oversized sunglasses that didn't look suspicious at all. He was obscured completely by a ficus that just happened to be located in the center of the lobby. The passing bystanders paid no attention to the blond as if this kind of thing happened all the time. He watched as Matt babbled about taking care of himself and telling him to call him everydayf. You know, the usual mother stuff. Near politely smiled and nodded. _

_All of a sudden the intercom came on and announced that Near's flight was about to take off and anyone in that flight should be in the plane in the next ten minutes. _

"_FUCKING, MOTHAFUCKING SON OF A CUNT!" He wanted to see his angel for a while longer goddammit!_

_A few people looked at the ficus probably wondering why a plant would have so much hatred toward a flying machine. Mello quickly his his face behind an upside down newspaper while everyone got back to their normal lives. _

_Out of the corner of his eye he saw Near drag his white suitcase to the tunnel that led up to the plane. He watched his little butt scuffle along in those oversized pajamas. Only Mello knew what lay beneath those trousers and it depressed him to think that he'd never, ever be able to see him again. (He was being melodramatic about it of course.) It was all because of their stupid pride. Or his pride, more likely. He finally found common ground with his arch rival and then he had to go and screw it all up. Right then, Mello __wanted to crawl into a little hole and die._

_(end flashback)_

* * *

_(Mello and Matt's Apartment in London)_

Now Matt was a very patient person. Living with someone like Mello, one had to be as patient as a saint to even put up with his shit. But honestly, not even way – too – early – in – the – morning temper tantrums could compare to what Mello was going through right now. Even on the plane back to London he was able to withstand the long tirades he gave to flight attendant about where she should shove her damn vanilla chocolate if she didn't have any strawberry marshmallow chocolate bars. It wasn't as if it was easy for him to say goodbye to Near either. But listening to Mello moan and groan about his only love and his bipolar mood swings and cravings were snipping at his last string of sanity. Watching him throw random things out the window or chucking them at Matt (i.e. lamps, his cell phone, the couch) was as painful as giving birth to shovel. Matt wasn't sure he could live another day with this guy.

"Maaaatt." Mello dragged himself into their living room where Matt was comfortably playing his Guitar Hero: Aerosmith on the floor because someone threw a certain important piece of furniture out the window. The blond stood in front of him blocking his view in nothing but his boxers and a huge blanket. He was clutching a transformer toy with one hand and an empty Kleenex box in the other. "Gimme some goddamn tissues."

Oh yeah. He also caught Near's flu.

Matt groaned. It was the fifth time that day that he'd gone out to get soft tissues. He had to wonder what Mello did with those things.

"And buy a freaking couch on the way. The garbage disposal got our last one."

_That's because you threw the last one OUT! _This was the first time Matt felt slight irritation toward his best friend. Really. It was starting to get even more annoying because no matter what way he thought, he knew it could have ended differently.

Before anything else could've taken place, the doorbell rang. Matt practically sprinted to the door, thanking his All Mighty Transsexual Lesbian God to get him away from Mello, and eagerly opened the door. He was introduced to a pimply teenager with a package in his hands.

"Are you, lyke, Mail Jeevas?" he asked, mouth full of peppermint gum. Matt could've smelled it from a mile away.

"I prefer Matt, but yeah."

"Whatever, dude." His voice was cracking sporadically. "You, lyke, have a package."

Matt thought for a moment about the double meaning in what he had just said. Then he mentally slapped himself for stooping so low as to even _think_ a 'that's what she said' joke.

"Sign here." The boy shoved a clipboard in Matt's face. As soon as the gamer was finished signing the last character of his name, the clipboard was whisked away, a cardboard box was shoved into his arms and the teenager was halfway down the stairs.

Matt just stood there, disappointed that the teenager wasn't able to take more of his time. But more importantly, he started curiously at the box in his hands. He hasn't gotten mail since back at Wammy's. And as sad it sounds, it was from Mello. Even sadder, it was April 1st and all there was inside was a fake winning lottery ticket.

He stared, once more, intently at the box. He prodded it and poked it until he grew exasperated. This could be a trick. Someone could have sent him a bomb that could detonate when he opens it. It was then when Matt began to think of all the people he had gotten angry in the past few years. He crossed Mello off the list because he was right there with him staring at a lamp that was just asking to be thrown out the window. Then again there was that old lady he almost ran over on his way back from Rite Aid. He quickly gave up and tore into the box and his hands soon found something squishy. Not exactly squishy but it felt like pudding in a plastic bag.

And pretty soon Mail "Matt" Jeevas was holding himself a full grown man's penis..

Dr. Baily had come through for him. He had sent Matt the transsexual woman's sausage! Matt could have swum in his tears of pride.

In a burst of pride, he held up his most prized possession in front of Mello's face and began waving it like a flag. "Lookie, Mels! Baily sent this for me. Wasn't that nice?"

It seems that the redhead had forgotten that Mello was in complete withdrawalf and provoking irritation was lethal. Too late.

"Nice? You think that sending a freaking dick is nice?"

Matt nodded like the dumbass he is.

"Let's see if you think this is nice!" Mello grabbed the plastic bag from Matt's hands and flung it out the window along with the lamp.

"TAKE THAT NEAR! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR LEAVING!"

Matt stared at his now empty hand completely bare of a male genital. Then back at Mello who was now a shivering, naked heap with a blanked covering him. It hit him like a ton of bricks. An epiphany! The irritation Matt harbored a while ago melted away being replaced by something else. He felt an enormous amount of guilt washing over him. He began to realize what Near actually meant to the blond. Then he felt guilty all over again for not being supportive and being so insensitive about the situation. But given his own situation, it was bound to be difficult. It didn't matter though. Matt decided to be unselfish a long time ago; ever since he saw how happy Mello was with Near. And that was all that mattered to the gamer: Mello's happiness. Growing up an orphan, living in the agony of always being second, facing the death of his idol, finding love, and then losing it all over again. He _deserved _happiness. Still. It broke Matt's heart.

"Hey Mels?" Matt stalked over to the blond slowly as to not startle him. He placed a hand on his shoulder and Mello finally looked up. If possible, he looked worse than before. His face was red from unshed tears, his nose was congested from the cold and his face in general looked like he was about to cry.

Having known for Mello so long, Matt knew Mello wouldn't be in this state unless it was something earth shattering. Apparently, Near was earth shattering.

"Mels," Matt said again.

"Wha?"

"I love you." Matt reached out an wrapped his arms around the blond. "And I'm sorry." He felt him stiffen a bit and then relax again.

"Love you too, man." Mello patted Matt's back awkwardly, obviously surprised by the entire act. It was as if he was the the one who needed to be comforted now.

Matt made the hug last. It wasn't as if he would get this chance again. He finally let go after a minute or so. He got up and practically carried/dragged Mello to the couch.f

"Here." Matt threw the blond a T-shirt and some jeans. (He found wearing leather when sick was inappropriate.) "No one wants to see..._that_." Matt smirked at his mental image.

"You wish you could, you perv." Mello quickly dressed himself under the blanket and poked his head back up.

"Eat. Rest. Don't move." Matt swiped his keys and was off.

"Where are you going?"

"I gotta go get something."

"What?"

"My dick, okay? I gotta go and fetch the dick you threw out the window."

"Get me tissues and chocolate on the way back."

Matt took back what he thought about Mello being a hard worker. _Bastard._ At least he was happy at the moment.

* * *

_(Near's Headquarters in Los Angeles)_

Near was actually pretty shocked about the entire situation. He still couldn't believe he was here in Los Angeles laying on the ground, his train set aside when just a few days a go he was in Mello's warm arms. He didn't know what to make of anything anymore. Were they broken up, was it a long distance relationship – No. He was sure they broke up. But why did he still have feelings for him. Weren't victims of breakups supposed to hate their ex and inhale buckets of ice cream? Near didn't at all hate Mello and his stomach was not aching for ice cream.

He fingered the shirt Mello bought him. He thought back to the time Mello declared Near special and that it was impossible for him to fall in love with anyone else. Was Near actually capable of that? Did he really turn Mello gay? Nay capable of loving? Near took comfort in that fact. That he was able to cause such an impact in Mello's life.

Then again, he was influenced by Mello as well. He had gotten so used to Mello's and Matt's company, it was beginning to get hard to live by himself. He found himself more and more depressed each day.

The double doors opening snapped Near out of his thoughts.

"Hello Rester." Near twirled his hair.

The middle aged man approached the boy with an official looking folder. "Sir, I've just gotten information on a new case."

Near almost inwardly groaned. He didn't want to take on another case. If this was a few days ago he would have solved the case without hesitation. Now he had more pressing issues (if not personal issues) on his mind. He blamed Mello.

"Where is it?"

"New York City, sir."

It seems that God hates Near. Not only did He have to give him another case but it had to be in the exact location he wanted to be least.

"Wonderful," Near stated monotonously.

"Should I prepare the flights?"

"Yes."

He really didn't want to do this, but what choice did he have?

"Um, sir?" Rester stated asked awkwardly. "I've been noticing changes in your behavior ever since you've come back from the city."

Near turned to look at Rester. Even he could notice that he had been depressed. Rester was the closest he had to a parent. Maybe if he told him the entire situation he could help. And so he did. He told the poor unexpected man his life story. Everything from him in the hospital to Mello's outburst.

"So Mello was your, erm, boyfriend, sir?" Rester wasn't sure how to respond to this.

"Yes."

"And this fight...it happened because both of you were too proud for your jobs."

"Correct."

"So both of you gave up because of where you wanted to live?"

"Ye – "

As if there weren't enough epiphanies for a day, Near had another one. He had been _so_ stupid! Both of them have been stupid. Did they really break up over their _jobs_?

"Rester please prepare the flight to New York right away." If Near got this new case out of the way, then he'd have more time to deal with Mello. And he's already decided. This problem wasn't going to go away by itself so he had no choice but to confront Mello.

"Yes, right away." Rester walked in toward the door, still shaken by everything that was going on without his knowing.

"Oh, and Rester?"

"Yes?"

"I would like a bowl of Froot Loops with whole milk."

"..."

* * *

_(2 Hours Earlier in Matt's Bugatti)_

Matt was royally _pissed_. He was pushing 90 miles per hour on a somewhat busy highway and he was an _angry_ driver. Mello had thrown his precious dick not only out the window but it landed right in the dumpster. He had to freaking wrestle a stray cat just to get the stupid genital back. And it came with scratches too. That thing meant to him almost as much as Mello. It was a gift from Dr. Baily for God's sake!

Yup, Matt adored that dick. Because it came from Baily and nothing says best friends forever than an amputated penis.

_Stupid cat. That thing ifs getting it's own shrine when I get back. _

Matt quickly finished cursing the feline out and put the plan he had in his head ever since hugging Mello into motion. He flipped open his cell phone and started called Bob and Bill on speed dial.

"Bob and Bill speaking. Who is this."

"Dudes, it's me, Matt."

"Matt!" They both screamed in unison on the other line. The redhead had to hold the phone away from his ears so they wouldn't burst from the high decibel level. Before he could even ask then for the favor they launched into a rant about Bonnie and how she was broken or something.

"Guys, guys! I'll fix the freaking Wii later. I have a very important favor to ask right now."

"Touchy..." Someone – probably Bill – murmured.

"So, I need the both of you to contact Near's headquarters in Los Angeles. Make sure the person you talk to is Rester and tell him to give Near a case."

"I'm lost. There's no case in New York right now."

"That's the point."

"..."

"Mello and Near got into an argument and instead of having sex and making up, they broke up," Matt explained.

"...I never knew they were dating in the first place."

"Never mind! Just do it, 'kay?"

"Sure. We're on it right now. Hey did you hear about the new Mario game..."

And Matt talked on the phone for an hour, happy to be enthusiastic about something. He hung up a while later, then quickly took a detour and returned back home.

He found Mello passed out on the couch, the remote dangling from his loose grip and _Yo Momma_ playing on the T.V. As much as he didn't want to wake him, he had no choice.

"Hey get up!" Matt threw a chocolate bar that he had picked up on he way.

Mello slightly groaned and looked up at Matt with his puffed up eyes, drool lining his chin. He stared at him and slumped back down.

Matt tried a different tactic and poked the blond until he exploded.

"GAWD, MATT WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME? I'M FREAKING SICK AND YOU POKE ME?"

"Get ready and start packing."

"Where are we going?" Mello asked suspiciously.

"New York City." Matt lit up a cigarette as Mello's jaw hit the ground.

* * *

**FTOYWGAD:** So there you have it. I apologize for the lack of humor in this chapter. I'll try to get some in the next one but I'm _so_ not funny and it gets hard. Wish me luck on the orientation! Oh, and please review. I mean it. Now. Thanks for putting up with me!

~Silver


	10. Reunited

_**Twist**_

_**Chapter Ten: Reunited**_

**FTOYWGAD:** I am flying. I am fucking flying on a moose I stole from the Russian circus in space. Yes, I'm in space right now. DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO FUCKING GET INTERNET CONNECTION IN THE MIDDLE OF SPACE? Very, very hard. The entire time I was flying on my Russian moose, I was thinking, 'I have to update Twist for my readers!' I was thinking of you guys the entire time! I had to fucking get my moose to stop at a near by planet to even update this! So be happy, okay?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Death Note.

* * *

_(Mello and Matt's Suite in the Hotel)_

"Dude, how freakin' _weird_ is it that we have the same room again?" The redhead dropped his suitcase in the corner and slumped down on the familiar couch (oh that couch!) across from the glass table. He exhaled and lazily looked at Mello who looked like he was going to collapse and die. He had gotten increasingly sick which would probably explain his constant throwing up (which if someone didn't know better, would think was morning sickness), bitching and constant mood swings.

It was safe to say that Mello was royally pissed at having to go back to New York. Not only was he going to be haunted by the bitter memories he had had with Near but it was dead in the middle of winter and it was according to Mello "so fucking freezing!" Matt completely ignored the melodramatic queen and focused on his mission. However, he still felt like an ass for dragging the man all the way here.

Honestly, coming here and Near breaking up with him … it was like the middle finger icing, on top of a giant fuck you cake.

"Aw, c'mon Mels," Matt pleaded at Mello who was about barf all over Matt's suitcase even tough the redhead conveniently placed paper bags for Mello all over the room just in case of a heaving episode. "Lighten up a little. All we have to do is finish this case and we'll – FUCK! Not cool Mello!"

Matt picked up the new and replaced lamp that Mello had managed to throw at Matt with such a calculated angle so that it was thrown out the open window in the process. Yes, he was quite talented.

Mello huffed and stormed into his room, leaving Matt with a soon-to-be-bruise and all their luggage. At times like these, Matt had to remind himself why he even put with with the blond.

* * *

_(Near's Suite in the Hotel)_

Like everyone else in the hotel, Near was not in a good mood. Not only had his flight experienced and excessive amount of turbulence due to the snow storms raging the country, but he had been partially molested by the dirty old man sitting next to him. If only Mello had been there... Near smiled at the thought. If Mello had been there, that old man would have been dead by now. But he didn't have time to contemplate such thoughts. He was on a mission to find him and set things straight.

But for now, he had to get some rest. It was funny how he acquired the same room at the same hotel...

* * *

_(Mello and Matt's Suite in the Hotel)_

Mello was dead tired. T-I-R-E-D. So tired, it was required to spell it out. At times like these, he needed alcohol. Of course chocolate would have done fine but Matt had taken away all his sweets "for his own health and well-being." Total bullshit. If he was really quiet he could sneak downstairs to the hotel bar and get himself a couple of –

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Matt looked up from his Nitendo DS to find Mello pressed against the wall, humming the Mission Impossible theme in a vain attempt to be stealthy.

"None of your business!" Mello quickly grabbed his coat and attempted to dash outside. However, Matt caught him by his waist and held him tight.

"Yes it is. Tell me where you're going and maybe I'll let you go."

"Matt, GAWD, just let me go. It's a freaking _free_ country!"

"You're sick and – HEY! Mello get your hands away from there, that's forbidden territory!"

Mello relaxed into Matt's arms. Suspicious Matt loosened them and turned the flu victim around. "You're right. You're doing this for my own good and – LOOK IT'S MARIO!" Mello pointed in the opposite direction.

"OMFG, WHERE?" And Matt being Matt turned around like a dumb ass, giving Mello just enough time to escape the gamer.

"Mello I don't see any –" Matt turned around and realized that he'd just been tricked. "Shitcakes!"

* * *

_(The Bar in the Hotel)_

Bianca almost choked on air when she saw Mello. That menace from Brasseire Maison was back! The was the entire reason the waitress had quit her job and took up bartending was him. However Mello seemed blissfully nonchalant by the former waitress and somehow managed to place himself on the stool.

"Lemme have a double strawberry marshmallow chocolate martini," he mumbled.

Not sure how to handle the man, Bianca unleashed a string of high-pitched giggles and nervously reached for her phone. Mello eyed her suspiciously until she dialed a certain number and screamed at the top of her lungs, "SECURITY!"

All of a sudden Mello jerked his head up and got a good look at the woman. "Hey, the bitch from the restaurant. You wouldn't give my Near Froot Loops and now you call the cops cuz you can't make a friggin' drink?"

Before Mello could further lash out a barrage of profanity directed at the mentally unstable ex-waitress, a large and rather robust black woman approached Mello from behind and grabbed his head in her large hands.

"Is this sponge head bothering you, baby?" She asked Bianca, squishing Mello's head into her voluptuous breasts.

"Um." Not knowing how to respond since Mello had done nothing to harm her directly, she just stood there with her mouth open. Ah, the long term effects Mello can have on a person...

"Well, if there isn't a problem I don't see why you gotta scream 'security' every time you see someone in black."

"S-sorry, Brien."

"Ummm hum." The black woman circled her head in one place like one would in a really bad sitcom when they think they've made a diss. "I'll take over from now." She shuffled Bianca out of the way and took her own place behind the bar counter. Now that Mello got a better look, she was actually very gangsta-looking. Intimidating too.

Mello being sick and delusional he said, "Yo, what's popping home gurl."

And then he sneezed.

He still didn't know what caused the woman known as Brien to explode into laughter, the lame attempt at being ghetto or the sneezing. Call him masochistic but he tried a different approach. "Fo shizzle?"

This caused another eruption of hearty laughs from Brien. After a moment of utter humiliation on Mello's side, she spoke. "I can speak white too, you know."

Mello cracked a smile at that and instantly decided that he liked the woman.

"Sorry about Bianca. She's new here. Been like that ever since we found her," she chatted amiably. "You need anything, baby?"

"Double strawberry marshmallow chocolate martini," he repeated.

The black woman turned around and looked for the drinks she needed to mix. In the meanwhile, the blond resorted to thinking about how sad and pitiful his life was. He was sick, dumped on my his only true love and drinking...alcohol no less. Such a shame.

The only thing to do now, was forget the little sheep (that he found oh so adorable). It was _he_ that broke up with him after all. Then again, he himself had caused it to happen. Feeling a frustration fit coming on Mello grabbed at his hair and let out a strangled grunt/scream/moan.

"I'm sorry but we're all out of strawberry or marshmallow extract. Would you settle for vanilla?" Brien asked innocently.

Vanilla. Vanilla is white. Near is white. _He didn't want to drink Near dammit!_

"NOOOOO!" Mello wailed so loudly so that almost everyone in the bar gave him skeptical looks.

"Hey, look," Brien stated sternly. "If you don't like vanilla you should have just said so. You didn't have to scream and cry like a baby!"

"No," Mello tried a feeble attempt to explain. "You don't understand. My boyfriend dumped me!" He let loose another barrage of sneezes and coughs.

"Sweetie, that doesn't mean you can just – wait. _Boyfriend?_"

"Uh huh." Mello sniffled. "And now I'll never see him ever again!"

The woman didn't seem as baffled as Mello thought she would be.

"Why don't you just let it all out? It would help." The woman fixed Mello a chocolate martini with several shots of vodka.

Mello didn't listen. He just let it out without thinking.

* * *

_(The Bar in the Hotel – Near's POV)_

Near didn't know how he ended up in the bar. He was on his way outside to the usual bench in hopes of finding Mello but he heard his distinct voice scream "NOOOOO."

Near was shocked to say the least. He had never expected to the blond to still be in The States. Much less he same hotel. He was lost as to why Mello was there but he was happy that he had found him so quickly. The albino wasn't one to be superstitious but he couldn't help but think that Fate had planned this.

He almost felt light-headed at the rate things were going. As soon as he apologized and made up things would go back to normal. He felt confidence building up in him like an excited volcano.

But then he heard what Mello had to say.

_(The Bar in the Hotel – Mello's POV)_

"I always hated Near! He was such a little prick! I mean he'd never directly told me to my face but you could tell! You _felt_ him mocking you. Why the hell did I even get with him in the first place?" By now Mello had downed all his shots and his martini. Brien was beginning to get worried. "Hit me! Okay so yeah, I had my pride and was a bit of an ass to him in the suite but he _implied_ that he was better than me! He didn't have to be such a douche about it! Really, if you were looking for the World's Largest Prick, you'd find him in L.A. playing with his shit toys and dice."

* * *

_(The Bar in the Hotel – Near's POV)_

And that was all Near needed to hear.

_I didn't know you felt that way about me Mello. I'm sorry I was in your life._

Near quietly turned away and walked back to his room, tears streaming down his face the entire way.

* * *

_(The Bar in the Hotel – Mello's POV)_

Mello had forgotten to breathe and was drinking at the same time. He choked on the Italian vodka and looked up at Brien who gave him a disapproving look.

"Now tell me, do you really mean that?"

Mello knew he didn't mean any of that. He was merely taking out his anger at himself on Near. "No. I didn't mean a single word. That was all a lie." Mello replied. "I love him. I love him more than anything in the world. And I hate myself for losing him." Mello slumped against the counter.

"Now that's more like it." Brien smiled and patted his head with her giant hand. "Now why don't you tell that to him instead of moping to me."

The blond lifted his head slightly and the idea suddenly dawned on him. Maybe it was the alcohol talking but there was always the small possibility that Near would take him back.

"Achoo!"

"Bless you sweetie." Brien smiled once again. "That'll be a total of $67."

Mello realized that he didn't have any money on him.

* * *

_(Mt. Sinai Hospital)_

"BAILYBAILYBAILYBAILYBAILY!"

Dr. Baily should have been prepared in a Spartan armor and Excalibur by his side to defend himself from the gamer who was bound to come back but he was only wielding a scalpel and thus wasn't able to defend himself when Matt pounced on him.

They were in Baily's office – which was cluttered with half-eaten junk food and wrapper all around – where he had been working on his computer when Matt came out of nowhere and decided to glomp the man.

"Hey, Matt." Baily tried to think of something nice to say but nothing came up. "What an … unexpected surprise."

As Baily tried to pry the redhead off of him, he was suddenly hit by the fact that Matt was actually in his office. He didn't even know how he was allowed in the hospital after hours without having to attend to an emergency.

"Um, Matt, what are you doing here?"

"Oh. Well, Mello ran away from me to get himself drunk at the bar. He also caught Near's flu."

Baily's face went into shock at the gamer. "Then what are you doing here? He's sick!"

"Do you really think I'm that stupid?" Matt asked with a semi-evil glint in his eye.

"Uh."

Matt sighed. "I set the whole thing up. I planned it so that Mello would crave alcohol cuz I threw away all his chocolates. And even the fact that the hotel was as far away from anywhere with chocolate helped too. So Mello's gonna be drunk enough to get over his pride and with all the alcohol in his body, he'll probably jump up on tables and scream his love for Near or something."

Baily felt a new sort of respect for the redhead. Even he couldn't have come up with something like that. That was until he found a flaw.

"But how are you going to get Near in the bar at the same time?"

Matt chuckled lightly as if he was explaining to a three year old. "Knowing Near, he's probably gonna go out to his and Mello's usual bench. The bar is on the way to the exit so hopefully Mels is gonna be loud enough for Near to hear him before he leaves."

Baily felt a sudden urge to applaud at Matt's ingenuousness. Perhaps he wasn't such a bad fellow after all. All of his new respect and admiration had vanished when he was snapped back to reality with Matt's words.

"So, uh, Baily." Matt fidgeted with his goggle straps. "Thanks for, uh, you know."

This caught his attention. "For what?"

"You know...the thing."

"Huh?" Baily furrowed his brows. He obviously had no idea what Matt was talking about. He braced himself for what was about to come with a large mouthful of Gatorade when Matt spoke.

"Didn't you send me your dick? I – EWWWWW!"

Baily spit all his mouths contents onto Matt's forehead and began choking. Matt beat him several times on his back before he became stable again. Hmmm. Deja vu, much?

_Jesus, how many times does this kid insist on having me choking? _"Matt, I can honestly say that I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Bu–but the mail, I got it, it's in my vest!" Matt sputtered and in a flurry took out said prized possession and waved it in front of the doctor.

The doctor stared at the appendage in absolute shock. "I never sent that to you..."

"Oh."

One couldn't tell just by looking at them but it was obvious that they were both thinking the same thing.

_Who the hell would randomly send strangers male reproductive organs?_

* * *

_(Near's Suite in the Hotel)_

All of Near's stoicism, numbness to pain and robot-like indifference towards emotions flew out the window when he practically ran to his room and hurried toward his blankets. He hadn't even said anything to Mello in an entire week but he caused his whole face to be soaked in his own tears.

The albino wasn't a loud crier. In fact, one wouldn't even be able to tell whether he was really crying if it weren't for the continuous flow of tears from his eyes. The boy had never cried in his entire life. Of course, it would be Mello who'd cause it but he never imagined this would be the reason.

Near abruptly grabbed a pillow and buried his face in it. He didn't make a single noise except for an occasional small whimper. And just like that, he fell asleep thoughts clouded with sorrow and pain.

* * *

_(Mello and Matt's Suite in the Hotel)_

"Matt get me the fuck out of here, I don't give a flying fuck about the case!" Mello screamed as he barged into his suite empowered with enthusiasm. A few years ago, who would think that Mello would be so excited to apologize to Near?

But his words were only received by an empty room. Matt was no where to be found and as giddy as Mello was to make up with near, he was also royally pissed for he had to help Brien with the dishes since he had forgotten his wallet. Not to mention, he was also drunk as a sailor.

In a flurry of anger, Mello rushed into his room and began packing all his belongings even though he had unpacked them earlier this morning. He was just about to slam his suitcase shut when he heard a thump form the next suite. Even though the hotel was posh and expensive, the walls were thin enough for Mello to press his ear against them and hear small sniffles that were obviously trying to stifle them. It oddly reminded him of the time when he had saved Near from the freaky pedophile a while ago.

But he didn't have time to think about that now. For all he knew, the person next door could have been a pregnant woman whose boyfriend left her or something. Right now, he had a goal and that was to get to Los Angeles as soon as possible.

And so, he ignored the noise next door as Fate fumed, equally pissed off as Mello that she had given him so many chances and yet he never jumped on them.

* * *

_(Near's Suite in the Hotel)_

Near's morose slumber was rudely disturbed when he heard a certain someone's voice scream from the other room. He could have sworn it sounded identical to Mello's but he knew the blond was still downstairs talking smack about him. Nonetheless he felt a sharp pang stab him in the chest just when thinking about Mello. He decided quickly to get out of the hellhole they called New York City and go back to Los Angels. Solving this measly case was not worth thinking about all the false memories that he and Mello had shared.

* * *

_(Mt. Sinai Hospital)_

_Shut up and sleep with me_

_C'mon, uh huh, just sleep with me_

_Shut up and sleep – _

Dr. Baily watched with his mouth open, astonished, as he watched Matt flip open his phone nonchalantly as if he wasn't phased by the ring tone at all.

"Mels – Mels you don't understand...why now? But we have this case to solve – "

"_I DON'T GIVE A FUCKING DAMN ABOUT THE CASE!"_

"Okay, okay, calm down...We'll go to L.A. … 'kay, I'll be there in a few."

Dr. Baily was still looking at him.

"What?" Matt asked as he played his ring tone again. "I think it suits me."

* * *

_(JFK Airport)_

"Matt, why am I even here?"

"'Cuz you love me."

Baily shot the redhead standing next to him a glare but Matt just waved it off as a sign of affection. They were both waiting for Mello who was calming down in the bathroom after he exploded when a little kid had spilled (mushed) his ice cream all over Mello's crotch area. The mother had to call security to pull the leather-clad man away from her child. He got escorted into the security checking and underwent intensive searching. To be honest Matt actually felt sorry for the kid since he was now without his two front teeth. Of course, the gamer had been expecting something like that ever since he'd gotten around Mello's massive hangover earlier that morning. It wasn't easy being Matt.

Nevertheless, Mello was taking his own sweet time in the bathroom to clean himself up. That left Matt and Baily alone. To be more precise, it left, Matt, Baily and Matt's devious brain alone in the almost-empty lobby of the airport.

"I don't get it," Matt mused, "Why does Mello want to go to L.A.?"

"Maybe he didn't meet Near in the Hotel?" Baily offered.

"I mean, my plan was fool proof, dammit!"

"Maybe he didn't meet Near in the Hotel," he said again, more firmly this time.

"God must hate me. That's why Mello wants to go."

"MAYBE HE DIDN'T MEET NEAR IN THE HOTEL!"

"Geez, dude. Cill." Matt raised his arms in defeat. "Shit. This means I have to start all over again."

* * *

_(JFK Airport – Near's POV)_

Near walked into the familiar airport and felt a wave of nostalgia hit him in the face. He walked up to the flight schedules, took note of when his flight was going to arrive and sat down.

_It's okay, _he thought. _I take this flight, Rester picks me up and I forget about Mello for the rest of my miserable life. _

As he sat down, thinking reassuring thoughts, he spied a shock of golden blond hair at the corner of his eye.

Sighing and frustrated that he was imagining things he wanted to see, he made is way toward the bathroom to freshen up.

* * *

_(JFK Airport)_

Matt and Baily were dragged down a two slim arms around their necks. Matt turned around and came nose to nose with a man wearing oversized sunglasses, a fake mustache and a suspicious looking hat.

"Mello,what are you doing?" Matt arched an eyebrow and scanned the blond up and down to make sure he was cleaned up.

"Shhhhh!" Mello hissed harshly. "Near could hear you!"

Matt and Baily burst into laughter at the very statement.

"Shut up! I mean it."

"Mello," Dr. Baily began, still chuckling. "Near isn't here."

Mello glared at the doctor. "Yes he is. Look!" He grabbed both their faces harshly and twisted them so that they looked beyond the ficus. There was nothing there but a bunch of empty seats. Both of them turned back to Mello and looked at him like he was crazy. And with good reason too.

"Mels," Matt said slowly as if he was talking to someone who was mentally retarded. "No one is there."

"Huh?" Mello looked back at the seats where he _swore_ he saw Near and found no one there. But that was impossible!

_I saw him sitting there with my own fucking eyes!_

"Mello, I think you need to go freshen up again. And please put the costume back in the garbage where you found it." Baily motioned to the bathroom.

Mello was about to throw a hissy fit at Baily for telling him what to do but Matt interrupted his undeveloped storm and led him to the bathroom like one would to a five year old.

* * *

_(Bathroom in JFK Airport – Mello's POV)_

After Mello finally convinced Matt that he could "go" by himself, he approached a very inviting urinal, unzipped his pants and proceeded to do his business. He was taking a painfully long amount of time. It was probably all the alcohol catching up with him. He heard a bathroom stall opening and padded foot steps approaching the sink. He also heard small sniffling that sounded exactly like the the ones that came from the room the other day. Feeling totally bored and pissed (no pun intended) at the time it's taking him to finish up he decided to spark up a conversation without even bothering to look at who he was going to talk to.

"Have a bad day?" He asked using his incognito voice since he still had his costume on.

At first there was no response. Then he heard a faint "yes" over the sound of pee hitting the urinals.

"I hear you," Mello responded. "I just lost my boyfriend."

In retrospect, Mello would have hit himself with a hammer for being so open and blunt with a stranger but at the moment, he needed to talk about it with someone before he exploded.

_(Bathroom in JFK Airport – Near's POV)_

Near almost jumped a mile high when he heard those words come out of the potential-pedophile's mouth. When he first walked out of the stall, he just wanted to get out as soon as possible because of the sketchy man at the urinals. Considering his history with pedos he had every reason to do so. Nonetheless, he felt bad not answering back and so he responded.

It was funny how they were in similar situations. Maybe he wasn't the only one going through crises.

"Ah." Near twirled a lock of his hair. "I just lost my boy too"

The man at the urinal choked on air at those words. As he sputtered, completely taken aback, Near spoke and told him about his and Mello's "issues" and how they ended up apart.

* * *

_(Bathroom in JFK Airport – Mello's POV)_

Mello continued choking as the other boy spoke. Really, wasn't he supposed to perform the Heimlich maneuver when someone chokes? When he finally regained his composure, he had to force himself to not look back at who was talking to him.

_It's just an illusion. _He thought to himself. _Near is in Los Angeles._

Mello was finished peeing and he was just standing there in his ridiculous costume, while he contemplated the chances of turning around and seeing Near.

"How did you lose _your_ lover?"

Mello thought for a moment before he spoke. Was he really going to spill about his personal life in front of a stranger? Of course!

"Well, I wouldn't really call it 'losing' him per say, because I don't think we officially broke up but he just kinda left me and I was pissed at the time so I just let him go but then I got really lonely and not to mention I also got his flu..." As Mello was ranting he failed to see that the stranger he was talking to almost died on the spot from shock. "And he went back to where he's supposed to be and I went back to where I was supposed to be and now, I've lost him forever and I'll never see him again and I got drunk in the bar and started cussing him out BUT IT WASN'T EVEN HIS FAULT!

"GAWD, I'm such a loser!" Mello was at the verge of tears and out of breath by that point due to the lack of oxygen he forgot to inhale because of his colossal run on sentence.

He jumped 10 feet into the air when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder and gently turn him around.

Both of them gasped simultaneously.

"Mello."

"Near."

* * *

**FTOYWGAD:** Yes, this is the last chapter. Yes, I know the ending sucks. BUT. There is an epilogue. I'm sure it'll clear up anything that you don't understand in this chapter. My moose says to review. SHUT UP MOOSE! I CAN TALK FOR MY SELF!

~Silver


	11. Epilogue

_**Twist**_

_**Epilogue**_

**FTOYWGAD:** Okay, yes, I know. Late update. But you kinda saw that coming didn't you? Well, I'm going to high school now, (and a one that specializes in BioTechnology in that) and I'm busier than ever. I am sorry. But I have this out so be happy okay. My Russian moose will be nice to you if you forgive me.

**Disclaimer:** By now, you should know I fail at disclaimers. Sue me.

_**

* * *

**_

_(Matt's POV)_

Okay, let me just start off by saying that if it weren't for me forcing Mello to go to the bathroom at JFK Airport, he and Near would have never met. So yeah. You're welcome.

That aside, I think you deserve to know what happened after they say each other's name so dramatically. Keep in mind, that I most definitely did NOT spy and eavesdrop on them. And Baily was most definitely NOT with me while I was NOT doing it. Okay, back to my mind-diary. All hell broke loose that day in the bathroom.

Mello completely flipped when he saw Near and as I predicted, he screamed his lover for him to the heavens and anyone who would listen to him in the bathroom stalls. N on the other hand was confused at first since Mello still didn't have the decency to remove his "clever" disguise. But in the end, he finally saw through his ratty mustache and uh. I don't know. He must have smiled or something since Mello lit up like Christmas lights. Usually (mainly in movies) people explain what the misunderstandings were before they make up. Obviously, Mello and N are not normal and thus it was of no surprise when they started passionately making out. I was most definitely NOT drooling all over Baily over what was taking place before my eyes. Since I wasn't even there in the first place.

Just when they were on the verge of making hot animalistic love all over the floor, the security busted in the bathroom, tripping over both me and Baily. It took Mello about five minutes to get his brain back into his head and notice that a public bathroom was not the ideal place for love making. Especially when there were two men the size of small buildings pointing guns at you, asking if you have any bombs.

After that, Baily and I were NOT discovered by Mello and N spying on them. (Which earned me a very lovely bruise the shape of a heart from Mello by the way.)

Yay.

Then we lived happily ever after.

No.

Let's relive the good times shall we?

* * *

_(flashback)_

"_...And I really didn't mean any of the things I screamed in the bar Near." Mello carefully said in the most sincere voice. "I really do love you. And I'm scared I'll lose you again."_

_Both of our mouths (Baily and I were NOT eavesdropping on them again) fell open. Even he knew that Mello would never utter those words unless he really meant them. Apparently N also knew because the next thing we know, they really were making love on OMIGOD IS THAT MY PSP? _

_No Mel. STOP! Get your prick _away_ from that button!_

_Then I realized that I've been thinking all this and haven't said that out loud. In an attempt to get them to stop DEFLOWERING my babies, I opened my mouth to launch into a lecture but squeaked instead. _

"_Way to go, idiot," Baily murmured from behind me and bolted before Mello spotted him._

_I wasn't so fortunate. Mello and N looked up from their compromising position. N looked utter baffled and blushed furiously, trying to cover up as much of his skin as possible. Mello on the other hand, gave me a brief nod, removed my tainted PSP and threw it in a safe place. He then marched over the the door where I was peeping in and slammed it shut against my nose and locked it. _

_Okay, so even though my nose was bleeding a waterfall and Baily was suspiciously close to my face trying to clean it up, there was only one thought on my mind that made me smile like a loon. _

_At least my PSP was safe. _

o0o

_Before you go off about that love making between Mello and N being totally pointless and completely irrational, you need to know something. _

_..._

_Fine that totally uncalled for but you must understand that they haven't seen each other in a long time and they're only human beings. And we humans tend to be horny, thank you very much. _

_Anyway, after that (well the next morning anyway) we discussed what we were going to do about the living arrangements. Baily offered his place but N was less than enthusiastic about spending the rest of his life in a hospital. _

_Luckily for all of them I saw this coming. _

_For some reason, some people think I'm kind of naïve. I don't get that at all. But when I planned for Mello and N to meet at the bar that day, I didn't just stop at the meeting. I was so confident in my plan, I went on with the living arrangements as well. I figured since neither one of them would want to live in the other's place, why not right here in New York City? It was, after all, where all this shenanigans began. I even took the liberty finding the right apartment for the right price with the help of Bob and Bill. _

_Man, I am such as genius. Screw Whammy's, I'm pants at these kinds of things. _

_So that leaves me...

* * *

_

_(end flashback)_

...here.

In case you were wondering (who are "you" anyway?), here happens to be my room in my apartment in London. Mel is here too. We just came to pack his things up and go back. Come to think of it, we made a lot of trips back and forth from here to New York. Same goes for N as he is also in Los Angeles to take his things. Needless to say, Mello and N agreed with my plan. Told you it was brilliant.

"Matt what the hell are you doing?" Mel asked and for the first time without sniffling. Thankfully, for the sake of him and everyone around him, he had gotten over his flu. He was leaning against the wall in his sexy leather garb.

"Uh, Mel, I'm packing your things. What does it look like?" I, on the other hand, am on the ground throwing his bordering-bondage clothing into a helpless suitcase.

"Yes, I can see that – and by the way, you forgot my chocolate L'oreal hair products." Mello waved around his bottle

"Hmpf," I hmpfed as I picked up another pair of leather pants. "Mello did you hump N with these pants on?"

The blond man broke into a huge smile and nodded fervently.

Damn, how did I miss _that_ hump-session. But this wasn't the time for that. Time to go into full-on Mom Mode.

"DAMMIT MEL, DID I NOT TELL YOU THAT LEATHER TENDS TO HANG ON TO THE SCENT?!" Maybe I was being over dramatic but _you_ don't have to do his laundry. Do you know how hard it is to wash leather? Very, very hard. No pun intended. Okay, maybe it was intended.

"Geez, Matt chill – "

"No mister, I will not 'chill.' Now tell me, did you or did you not use a condom."

"Well, uh – "

"You didn't!" I shrieked just because I liked freaking Mel out.

"Hey since when did this turn into a hearing about my sex life?" Mel bit out. "I came here to talk to you."

I was taken aback.

"Huh?" I huhed midway of throwing his gun into the suitcase.

"Why is your stuff still in your room?"

I looked at him like he had grown testicles out of his ears and he glared right back at me.

"Huh?" Damn you huhs!

"Why aren't _you_ packing?" he asked again.

"Why should _I _pack?" Then it hit me. Was he really thinking –

"What do you mean '_why should _I _pack?'_ You're fucking coming with us!"

I wasn't quite prepared for this so I did the smartest thing I could think of.

"Huh?"

"Dammit Matt, did you really think I was going to live in New York and leave you here?"

This should probably be the part where I should go all, "Aw, my Mels wants me to come with him!" And burst into tears at his loyalty. But the remote possibility of him still wanting me didn't even enter my mind so my mind didn't register what he just said. Before I could say "huh" again, he began his tirade.

"Oh my god, you did!" Mello sped his way over to me, grabbed my shoulders and shook me like a rag doll. "What the hell is wrong with you? Don't you have _any_ faith in our friendship? Of course I'm gonna take you with me. Near and I are gonna live in the same apartment, you included. And if you resist, I swear to Jesus, I will beat you with these pants!"

Cue the tears! I really hadn't expected this. I don't know why but I figured that since Mel had Near now, I wouldn't be of use to him anymore. In an explosion of passion, I sprang from my spot on the floor and pulled Mello into my arms. He coughed and was probably choking convulsively because I had him in such a death grip. Before I could express my gratitude like a mother who just discovered that her son was going to take care of her, the doorbell rang. I dragged Mello with me to the entrance (I wasn't going to let him go yet) and slammed open the door, prepared to glare the one who was interrupting my moment with my baby into a pool of goo.

"Hey, are you lyke, Mail Jeevas?"

No way! It was same delivery guy from last time. He even had the pimply face and the peppermint breath. Ohmigod, is he going to give me another dick?

I quickly push Mel away, and he landed in a heaving heap on the floor. I was gonna hear from him later.

But for now I had to handle situation very carefully.

"Hey, you gave me a dick that didn't even belong to me!" I hated beating around the bush anyway.

"Yeah, about that," he said as he cracked his bubble gum. Ewwwww, I think it's the same from last time. "I got the address mixed up. That box was supposed to, lyke, go to Liam Jeeves. So sorry man but I'm gonna have to have that thing back."

Okay, now I was POed and relieved at the same time. Pissed off because I was gonna have to take down the shrine I built for the so-called-gift-from-Baily and relieved because I knew I didn't have a stalker. I knew it was illegal and all but I wasn't gonna give up that cat chew toy because this dildo screwed up.

"Finders keepers, loser." And then I slammed the door in his face. I think I heard a shout of "Totally not cool, dude!" but I ignored it.

Mello was giving me this montage of all his glares combined but I just said, "Don't you be eyeballing me, mister. Now help me pack."

It's good to be me.

* * *

_(Brasseire Maison)_

Near was such a playboy. I mean, the last time I looked at him, he had a cold but now, he really did look like that playboy model. But I digress. He and Mello were sitting across from me, not saying a word. We just arrived and I think Mello is still mad that I didn't have enough faith in our friendship. Near seemed kinda spacey that all this really was happening.

I'm not going to lie. It was true, I was kinda jealous of the little guy. Ya know, him having Mello all for himself and all. It hurts to know that all the six years I've been in love with him and he didn't even notice and yet, he falls for Near in a matter of a few weeks.

Even so... I am happy. I think, that if I worked all that hard and it never worked out, I guess it really never was meant to be. And seeing Mello happy like that was more than enough to leave me content. Near too –

"OHMIGOD, SECURITY!!!"

I turn around to find a waitress screaming at the top of her lungs, one shaky finger pointing at Mello. What the fuck?

"Dammit, how many times do I have to run into you?" Mello says exasperated. What the fuck times two! He knows her?

Near sighs and a plump black woman makes her way through and pulls the deranged waitress away.

"Brien!" Mello addresses the woman. "What are you doing here?" What the fuck times three! He knows her too?

"Well, Bianca got fired from the bar so she came back to work here. She asked me to come with her to keep her company, but she's probably going to get fired again." They all stared at the poor girl being dragged away. "So what 'chu want, baby?"

Baby?! What the hell? What's going on?

Mello must have noticed my panicked/surprised/freaked out face and gave me a 'it's a long story' look. I nodded and continued to scarf food down my throat.

I think it's best not to ask questions right now. Mostly since Mels began playing tonsil hockey with Near.

* * *

_(Mello, Matt and Near's Apartment in NYC)_

I don't think anyone gives Bob or Bill enough credit. I mean, they're not useful just for playing Bonnie (their Wii) and seeking gaming advice. They actually were a crucial part of getting Mels and Near together. And me being the kind man I am, called them over to celebrate finally moving into the apartment.

"Turn left, turn left, turnleftturnleftturnleft, TURN LEFT NOW!"

"I'm trying, dammit I think the control is broken."

That would be them. Baily also came over, but I'm highly suspicious that it's only because of the food. Honestly, that man needs to breathe between bites.

There was a screech and then a scream.

"Dammit Matt, get that monstrosity out of this house, right fucking now!"

Mello scrambled from the ground where he tripped over a very pissed looking feline and ran after the cat, armed with a broom. The cat scurried over it his corner behind the couch (where Mello couldn't reach) and played with his chew toy. Which happened to be the penis that I refused to give back.

...

Fine, I'll explain. Remember the cat from before that I had to wrestle to get the so-called-gift? Well, he really, _really,_ liked the thing. So I took him in, cleaned him up, got his shots and named him Browser. Go figure.

So while I was trying to get Mels and Browser in control, Near came out the shower. And no matter how many times I told Mello to control himself around Near in public, he still ignored me and pounced on the poor guy.

"A-ah, Mello, I just took a shower!"

"Mhmmm..."

I shook my head and headed into the kitchen to see what Baily was doing. I found him kneeling before the oven, his nose only a hairline away from it. I came up behind him, getting ready to scare him and then get him to bump his nose with the oven –

"Don't even think about it."

I faltered and joined him in watching the cookies get done.

Baily licked his lips.

"Isn't watching such dangerous microwaves...I dunno. Dangerous?" I ask still watching.

"Yes, but you forget. I am a doctor."

"Doesn't mean you're any less vulnerable."

"..."

"..."

"Shut up."

"..."

It's quiet in the living room, save for Bill and Bob's voices. Mels must have come of his Near-high.

"..."

DING!

"Ahh!" Jesus, that was the loudest 'ding' I've ever heard! It made me fall on my ass.

"Yes!" Baily quickly put on a mitten and pulled the cookies out of the oven. He put them on a proper platter and turned to look at me.

"Hey, get off your ass and get these things out there."

I grabbed the platter and for some reason I felt a sense of awkwardness while Baily went back to straining the pasta.

"Hey, Baily."

"Hm?"

"When did we get so close?"

"We didn't."

"Oh."

I felt deflated for some reason. But then Baily turned around, shoved me in the ribs and flashed me a radiant smile. Have I seen him smile before? Either way, this gave me a new sense of security and I decided to be bold.

"Hey Baily?"

"Hm?"

"What's your first name?"

"..."

"I mean you don't have to – "

"Bartholomew," he said with his cheeks flushed slightly. "And if you tell anyone else, I _will_ shove this ladle down your throat." He waved a tomato sauce covered ladle at me.

I just smiled at him and walked into the living room. Again I had this...just _moment_. Like I was in a goddamn movie! (see "Movie Moment Mode")

I see Browser scurry along between my legs. I see Bob and Bill playing with Bonnie teasing and laughing. I see Near curled up on Mello's lap playing with the airplane model I gave him for Valentines Day, looking like he's never been happier. I see Mels looking at his angel lover, his eyes filled with what can only be explained as love. I find myself looking around being filled with happiness, feeling like the luckiest guy in the world.

And I think to myself, _What a wonderful world.

* * *

_

**FTOYWGAD:** Okie, so we've finally reached the end of the "Twist" saga. (It's actaully not a saga but it sounds cool, yeah?) Anyway, first of all, I'd like to take the time to thank my regular reviewers (I know you guys love that):

**Forbiddensoul562**: I love, love, love your super long but informative reviews. Thanks for sticking to the very end. (Or atleat close to the end.)

**animelvr23**: Short reviews but they are total love! 3 Thanks!

**jhoker**: Love yah, love yah, love yah! And goddamn it, your English is fine!!!

**Sarahteehee3**: Thanks for all the compliments! You're too nice. :D

**Kit-Kat Punk-love**r: You actually stuck to the very end. I LOVE you. No, really. LOVE you. Like, as in all caps, love. And that's hardcore.

I know I missed about more than a hundred more but you know who you are. Thank you SO, SO, SO much. :D And a GIGANTIC thankies to **Hotari-chan** for betaing all this. ('cept the last chap, because I was in a rush...^^")

If you have any questions or comments review or PM me. I mean it. _Any_ questions at all. I'm bored people, BioTechnology can only interest you for so long. Wanna know the reason I called it "Twist"? Wanna know my shoe size? You know where to find me.

And please review. It's the last chapter. And I don't care if you're reading this in 2030, I will still read it and try to reply if it has substance. Byee, and see you again next time!

~Silver


End file.
